Un mental d'acier
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Après l'attaque de New York les Avengers reprirent le cour de leurs vies avant qu'ils ne forment cette équipe de héros légendaires. Une inauguration va les réunir à nouveau. [Tony\Steve]
1. Chapter 1

**Catégorie** : Avengers

 **Titre :** un mental d acier

 **Sommaire** : Après l'attaque de New York les Avengers reprirent leurs occupations avant qu'ils ne deviennent les Avengers . Mais une inauguration va les réunir à nouveau.

Entre rigolade et engueulade. Entre amitié et amour. Entre vengeurs quoi.

 **Langage** : français

 **Classe** : m ( scène et langage explicite )

 **Genre** : aventure, romance, m/m

 **Personnages** :

Iron man/ Anthony Howard Stark

Captain america/Steve Rogers

Oeil de faucon/Clint Barton

La veuve noire/Natacha Romanov

Hulk/ Bruce Banner

Phil Coulson/agent niveau 7 au shield

Nick Fury/directeur du shield

James Rhodes(rhodey)/War machine

Pepper Potts/directrice de stark industry

Sans oublier notre J.a.r.v.i.s

Les mains croisés derrière la tête, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, Steve Rogers regardait le plafond blanc qui contrastait avec tout ses croquis qui jonchaient les murs de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la tour, Steve ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment là. Lui qui avait pensé que de s'installer chez Stark avec les autres Avengers aurait rompu avec sa solitude s'était trompé. Il avait beau y avoir cinq avengers depuis l'inauguration du quartier général des Avengers dans cette tour mais personne pour lui tenir compagnie .

Clint s'occupait de sa petite famille qui s'investissait un étage entier et depuis que Natacha et Bruce s'étaient rapprochaient, il ne les voyait plus beaucoups également. Thor n'étant pas revenu d'Asgard, le seul Avengers restant était Stark.

D'un mouvement vif, Steve se leva et parcouru le long couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. A son bord, il se remémora les étapes qui l'ont amené à emménager ici.

Tout avait commencé à la base militaire. Il était venu à la rescousse de l'armée. C'était à ce moment là qu'il fit la connaissance de James Rhodes et ce fut lui qui l'emmena à l'anniversaire de Tony Stark. Ce dernier lui avait proposé d'emménager à la tout Stark. Il accepta de suite, les bases du shield n'étant pas un endroit pour y vivre sereinement. Natasha les avait vite rejoint. Puis le docteur Banner qui s'était réfugié en Indes pour continuer à sauver les plus démunis avait investi les lieux puis c'était au tour de Clint de faire gonfler les rangs des occupants de la Stark tower. Quant il avait acceptait, il pensait que tout irait mieux, il pensait qu'il retrouverait le sommeil car depuis qu'il avait noué un lien d'amitié avec Rhodey, il s'était apaisé.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage du labo de Tony, Jarvis l'accueillit comme il se doit puis lui ouvrit la porte en verre blindé. Il chercha du regard le brun mais ne le trouva pas, c'est Jarvis qui prévint l'ingénieur de l'arrivée du soldat.

"Monsieur, Captain America est ici. Celui-ci se relèva.

\- Rogers?

\- Bonsoir?

\- Soir? On est déjà le soir?

\- Oui ... C'est sûre qu'en restant enfermé ici vous ne devez pas voir le soleil se coucher.

\- Hm... Que me vaut votre visite capsicle?

\- Je... je ... tout le monde est parti...

\- Pardon? Qui est parti? Définitivement?

\- Non. Clint Barton est là mais trop occupé je suppose.

\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez ou vous venez juste pour m'emmerder ?

\- Je m'ennui.

\- Et bien vous en avez de la chance! Moi j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ... Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir? Je suis pas votre père! Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais sans m'emmerder ok ?

\- Vous avez raison j'aurais pas du venir. Désolé Stark."

La tête déconfite, Rogers fit demi-tour et s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.

"Attendez... Vous avez mangé?

\- Non ... J'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

\- Vous voulez manger avec moi?

\- Je voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Allez venez, je vous emmène."

Stark prit ses bracelet, et partit en direction de son garage. Il s'installa dans sa décapotable et ordonna à Rogers de s'installer à la place du mort.

Steve ne savait pas où Stark l'emmenait mais il en était ravi, passer ne serait ce qu'une heure avec quelqu'un était satisfaisant. La Lamborghini s'arrêta au drive d'un fast food, Tony passa la commande puis dès qu'ils furent servis reprirent la route en trombe avant de s'arrêter au bord d'un pont. Tony finit par dévoiler où il allait l'emmener manger.

"Bon, on est arrivé. J'espère que vous aimez manger en plein air soldat. Jarvis déploie le mark VII.

\- Bien monsieur." Répondit l'IA.

L'armure se déploya Steve ne comprenait rien mais attendait de voir ce que Tony préparait.

" Tu peux tenir la bouffe Capsicle? Tony lui donna le sachet et se glissa derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce que? Stark? Iron Man l'entoura de ses bras et le souleva dans les airs jusqu'à se poser sur le plus haut sommet du Manhattan bridge...

\- Alors? Elle est pas belle cette vue?

\- Elle est magnifique... Toutes ces lumières allumées c'est ...

\- New York...

\- Époustouflant...

\- Assied-toi soldat ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que Captain America à le vertige.

\- Le vertige non. Vous pensez. J'espère juste ne pas tomber.

\- Au pire je vous rattraperai Rogers."

Le simple fait d'entendre Tony lui dire qu'il le sauverait l'envoya ravi il y avait au moins une personne qui s'occuperait de lui, du moins pendant le sauvetage. Se dit-il.

Ils mangèrent tout les deux devants les lumières étincelantes de New York. Tony profita pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez le super soldat.

"Vous ne vous sentez toujours pas dans votre époque, hein?

\- Toujours pas non.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop aux autres?

\- Quel autres? Il n'y a que vous et moi dans cette tour.

\- Je suis là aussi monsieur Rogers.

\- Jarvis! On t'a pas sonner ! Dit l'ingénieur à l'intelligence artificiel. C'est vrai que depuis que la Veuve Noire à mit le grappin sur le docteur Banner, on les voit plus ... Ça m'aurait aider que Bruce soit là pour certain de mes projets ...

\- Oeil de faucon prend enfin du temps pour sa famille.

\- Thor est toujours à Asgard.

\- Il nous reste qui?

\- Moi j'ai toujours jarvis. ... et dumb-e. Avoua Stark.

\- Vous avez au moins çà, et puis vous avez le lieutenant-colonel Rhodes et mademoiselle Potts.

\- Hm... Tony se mit à rire puis reprit.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que Potts m'a délaissé ou c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai délaissé... Et puis Rhodey est très prit par l'armée en ce moment, donc, vous voyez Cap moi aussi je n'ai plus personne.

\- Mademoiselle Potts et Monsieur Rhodes sont en vie. Alors que moi ... J'ai perdu Bucky à jamais ... Et Peggy aussi.

\- Pepper a un petit ami.

\- Ah bon? Dit steve surpris de cet aveux plutôt impromptu.

\- Ouais ... Je l'ai vu... Il est venu à Stark Industrie. Je les ai vu sur mes écrans.

\- Désolé.

\- Pfff, je m'en tape, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je pensais que vous l'aimiez.

\- Moi? L'aimer? Sûrement pas! Vous apprendrez que Tony Stark n'aime personne à part lui-même.

\- C'est ce que les gens disent... Mais ils se trompent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez Captain igloo.

\- Je sais déjà que vous aimez vous cachez derrière un masque...

\- Vous ne savez rien Rogers ... Rien du tout. Grogna Stark, il inspira une bouffée d'air pur. Bon ... Je dois encore synchroniser deux ou trois programmes. C'est pas que je suis pas bien avec vous mais ...

\- Il va falloir qu'on rentre.

\- Tout à fait. Vous êtes prêt à vous envolez super soldat?

\- Prêt."

Ils décolèrent du pont et atterirent à côté de la voiture rouge flamboyante, puis Iron Man reprit sa place initiale.

De retour à ses appartements, Steve s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, mais cette fois c'est un sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un même si ce fut ce caractériel d'Anthony Edward Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La lueur du jour réveilla immédiatement steve qui n avait réussi qu'a s'endormir depuis seulement 2 heures ... il n'était pas fatigué grâce au sérum, il n'avait pas besoin de reposer son corps ... mais pendant qu'il ne dormait pas, son cerveau rester éveillé c'était ça le mal qui guettait le super soldat...

Il prit une douche et commença à dessiner sur son carnet ... en milieu de matinée Captain america se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner... Natasha était déjà présente... elle lui parla de sa relation avec Bruce, de son angoisse qu'il se transforme en Hulk, elle lui raconta le déroulement de sa dernière mission pour le compte du shield lorsque Stark pénétra dans la pièce.

" Bonjour. Dit Natasha gaiement qui n'avait pas vu l'ingénieur depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Bonjour Stark. Dit le soldat tout souriant.

\- Salut. Répondit Tony sèchement.

\- Mal dormi? Demanda l'espionne.

\- Mh ... Grogna Tony."

Tony ouvrit le placard et en sortit un mug tout propre. Natasha reprit. "T'en es où sur ma moto?"

\- Je m'en occupe ... Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a?

\- Je n'en sais rien ..." Répondit le soldat un peu confus.

Les heures passèrent, Steve frappa dans un sac jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était 18h et que Stark n'avait toujours rien avalé... il se décida à lui amener de quoi le nourrir.

A son arrivé, il découvrit un Stark concentré sur un de ses nombreux écrans holographique.

" Stark? Je vous ai amené de quoi manger ...

\- Captain. ... merci.

Tony prit la pizza que Steve lui tendait en ne quittant pas ses écrans des yeux.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Programmation séquentielle binaires...

\- ? ... ça a un rapport avec la moto de Romanoff ?

\- Rien à voir. ... ça fait longtemps qu'elle est terminée sa moto. Ça fait au moins deux semaines.

\- Pourtant tout à l'heure vous lui avez dis que...

\- Captain america vous êtes trop naïf ... J'ai menti... j'avais juste envie qu'elle me lâche les basket et puis c'était un prétexte pour venir ici...

\- Ah ...

\- Bon, allez, pause! "

Tony emmena sa pizza vers son coin "repos" comme il le nommait. Il se servit ensuite un verre de Scotch, il invita Steve à le rejoindre.

" Un verre captain?

\- Ça servirait à rien ... le sérum empêche l'alcool de ...

\- Bla bla bla ... Raison de plus pour boire... de toute façon, j'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer. Jarvis! musique s'il te plait."

ACDC envahit le labo, Steve et Tony dégustèrent tranquillement leur pizza en buvant un Scotch... Tony ferma les yeux et écouta le moindre son de son groupe préféré. Steve épia un instant Tony, puis ferma lui aussi les yeux. Une voie féminine les surpris.

" Tony ... je pensais que tu retapais ma moto?

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, Captain America posa son verre immédiatement et se leva. Stark, lui, resta ainsi ...

\- Elle est terminée... t'as plus qu'a l'essayer.

\- Essayé?

\- Tu peux la prendre telle quelle mais y'a encore des réglages à faire y'a qu'en la testant que je pourais la régler... Je te garantie rien. J'espère pour toi que tu dois pas traverser le pays et tomber en panne ... Je te préviens, hors de question que je vienne te chercher

\- J'ai pas le temps là... Je dois me changer ... J'ai une mission et ...

\- Je veux bien la tester moi. Dit calmement le soldat

\- Toi?

\- Oui ...

\- Je vous accompagne. " Dit Tony en se levant d'un bond.

Tony vint se placer derrière le super soldat... se sentit revivre sur une moto. Il respirait, son coeur battait à toute allure et ce n'est pas avec le torse de Tony collé contre lui qu'il allait retrouver un rytme cardiaque normal. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps et de l'ark dur contre lui, des frissons parcouraient son corps, sûrement du à l'adrénaline se disait-il pour se rassurer.

Tony s'était agrippé au soldat, il l'entourait de ses bras plutôt que de se tenir à la moto. Tony le serrait contre lui, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. ... il était bien, le corps du super soldat était musclé et ferme. L'ingénieur se demanda si ce corps avait déjà servit à des pratique moins orthodoxe que sportives. Sexuellement, autrement dit...

Le super soldat s'arrêta sur la digue, ils descendirent et se posèrent sur le macadam. Tony s'allongea à même le sol pour regarder les étoiles, Steve fit de même. Ils étaient bien là, il était déjà vingt-trois heures, mais ils étaient là heureux, sereins.

De retour sur le chemin,chacun d'eux profita de la moindre minutes passée avec l'autre, cette nuit là, deux êtres humains s'étaient trouvés...

Ce fût vers une heure qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la tour, ce fût Natasha qui les attendait dans le salon.

" Cinq heures pour tester une moto? Questionna Natasha avec un air de repproche.

\- On avait envie de faire un tour. Lâcha Stark

\- Mouais ...

\- D'ailleurs on a bien fait, Y'a le carbu qui est mal réglé, je le ferais vendredi, demain, j'ai des rendez-vous au bureau... Lui répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Mouais ... Bonne nuit. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Salut. Grogna Tony

\- Bonne nuit." Dit steve les yeux rivés sur le sol, gêné.

Stark descendit illico au labo pour finir sa programmation et s'endormit finalement sur sa table au bout de quelques minutes.

Quant au super soldat, lui, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil facilement, prit son carnet et dessina un portrait avant de s'endormir. Portrait, non, deux ombres humaines sur une moto, Lui et Stark filant à toute allure...


	3. Chapter 3

Se réveillant avec un torticolis, Stark fonça immédiatement sous la douche ... Il avait des tas de rendez-vous à Stark Industrie aujourd'hui. Il se pressa de sauter dans l'une de ses voitures pour arriver à l'heure dans les bureaux de son entreprise.

Il fut accueillit par Potts dans son propre bureau.

" Je suis là. Dit-il fièrement en se dirigant vers son canapé.

\- Ne t'assois pas. Dit sèchement son assistante. Tu as rendez vous avec monsieur Built pour le projet boat'ark.

\- Tout de suite là?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai fais le nécessaire pour que tu enchaînes les rendez-vous. Tu seras tranquille après çà.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi Potts?

\- Je me le demande. Tu t'enfermerais dans ton labo je suppose. ah! Pardon, c'est ce que tu fais déjà. Tu pourrais essayer d'investir un peu de ton temps à Stark Industrie non?

\- Tu le fais très bien sans moi. T'as carte blanche, Pepper.

\- Légalement, je suis sensé être ton assistante pas la directrice Tony. Et puis tu pourrais moins m'appeler de temps en temps.

\- Je te pensais trop occupée depuis que... enfin qu'on.

\- Depuis que quoi? Depuis que tu t'enfermes au labo? Depuis quoi?

\- Depuis que tu m'as laissé. Grogna Stark

\- C'est pas moi qui t'ai laissée Tony, c'est toi qui ne faisait pas attention à moi. Une femme ce n'est pas quand tu en as envie qu'il faut s'en occuper. C'est tout le temps.

\- Et bien moi, j'ai pas le temps et c'est toi qui a rompu ne me reproche pas ce que je n'ai pas fais.

\- Rien faire. T'as raison tu ne fais rien Tony. C'est moi seule qui doit s'occuper de Stark Industrie et pour ce qui est de notre histoire, j'avais pas envie de continuer une relation avec un fantôme."

Stark ricana puis lit ses messages sur son Stark phone.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais il était le meilleur, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, il était Tony Stark. L'ingénieur, le milliardaire, iron man. Jarvis annonça l'arrivée de ses collaborateurs.

Après ses nombreux entretiens, Stark prit une douche et s'interdit d'aller au labo, cette nuit, il dormirait dans son lit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormit dans un lit, Tony se réveilla en fin de matinée, bien reposé .

Après une bonne douche, il rejoint les autres Avengers qui s'étaient réunis autour de l'écran géant qui trônait dans le salon.

Il regarda chaque Avengers se demandant si l'un d'eux ferait attention à lui. Banner répondit malgré-lui à la question qu'il se posait.

" Ah Tony, ça en est où le réglage de la moto?

\- J'y vais de ce pás, je voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps."

Stark s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Au moins dans son garage comme dans son labo, il était chez lui, il était dans son environnement et ils se foutaient de ce que les avengers pensaient de lui. Car de toute façon, il se foutait également d'eux.

Captain America, attristé par le comportement puéril de Stark le rejoignit au garage, mais Jarvis l'informe de suite qu'il était dans son labo.

" Stark, arrêtez de vous enflammer pour rien, le docteur Banner ne voulait pas vous offensez.

\- Je m'en tape.

\- C'était pas...

\- Je me fout de ce que vous pensez, vous et les autres! Laissez-moi travailler maintenant. Allez, oust rogers! Foutez-moi la paix.

\- Je ne partirais pas.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi travailler en paix.

\- Je pourrais vous aidez

\- À quoi faire? Pouffa Stark

\- Je m'y connais un peu en moto.

\- Vous me soulez avec vos histoires de moto. Y'a pas de problème de carbu, j'ai dis ça pour qu'elle nous lâche un peu. Tony souffla. Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Je sais pas, frapper dans un sac je suppose, le sport m'aide à me vider l'esprit.

\- Moi, c'est la science qui me fait du bien, elle rempli mon esprit au contraire.

\- Finalement le sport et la science sont pas bien différent. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain."

Les prunelles bleus du soldat croisèrent celles du narcissique Stark. L'ingénieur ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour, il aurait une conversation aussi calme avec le Captain américa et qu'il serait le seul à le comprendre. Ils restèrent là, face à face, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

" Monsieur., Monsieur Barton est dans le sas."

Ils détournèrent leur regard puis Stark ordonna à la machine de lui ouvrir.

" Bon, je vais à la salle de sport, à tout à l'heure les amis. Dit le soldat gêné.

\- T'avais l'air tendu tout à l'heure. Dit Clint.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être votre mécano. Lâcha Stark.

\- N'importe quoi Stark!

\- Mais oui, bon,tu m'excuses, je dois régler le carbu."

Tony fuit à nouveau laissant Clint sans réponse.

Au dîner, Stark rejoignit la troupe mais au vu du silence qui régnait, il prit la décision de finir de manger au labo.

Steve finit de manger et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il se demandait ce qu'avait Stark. Le labo était le seul endroit où il semblait être à l'aise, toutes leur conversation avait commencées au labo d'ailleurs, il était bien le seul a qui Jarvis ouvrait les portes blindées sans prévenir son maître. Il était le seul a qui Stark ne mentait pas. La moto de Romanoff était réparée depuis des lustres,seul Steve le savait, il feuilleta ses croquis et tomba sur le dessin de la moto, il ferma les yeux et pensa à cette escapade. Il repensa aux sensations qui l'avaient envahi quand il sentait Stark contre lui. Il se souvint de la prunelle de ses yeux sombres, du regard posé sur lui avant que Clint vienne au labo.

Steve fut interrompu dans ces rêveries par Jarvis qui lui demandait de descendre au labo sous les ordres de Stark.

Steve prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit l'ingénieur.

" Stark, vous vouliez me voir?

\- Un scotch Rogers?

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Oui, entre autre."

Steve accepta le verre et rejoignit Stark sur le canapé. Tony entama la conversation.

"C'est tendu en ce moment avec les autres.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous et moi.

\- C'est sûr, ils me reprochent de rester ici.

\- Vous êtes un solitaire, alors que moi, je cherche a casser ma solitude.

\- Vous vous sentez seul?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Heureusement que vous êtes là. Dit Stark calmement."

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, Steve sourit à cette remarque, et à Stark lui-même. Doucement, Steve s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tendre du milliardaire, Stark tétanisé, ne réagit pas, il se laissa faire, sans répondre non plus à ce baiser inattendu.

Stark s'affala dans son canapé et le blond se blottit contre lui, ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve fut sortir du sommeil par Natasha, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, contre Stark. Il émergea doucement.

" Steve réveille toi il est 10h on est convoqué au shield.

\- Bonjour, on est convoqué pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas Fury n'a rien dit.

\- Et Stark? Il est où?

\- Parti, depuis un moment déjà, il avait des rendez-vous d'affaire il nous rejoint dès qu'il a fini.

\- OK je, j'arrive ..."

Il resta un moment à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver. Avait-il réellement embrassé iron man la nuit dernière? Avait-il des sentiments pour stark? Il se leva et rejoint Natasha au près de sa moto.

" Tu m'emmènes Natasha ?

\- Si tu veux, oui, par contre je rentre pas ici après, Bruce et moi avons affaire.

\- OK.

\- Clint te déposera, ou tony."

Natasha et Steve arrivèrent au shield ... tout le monde était deja présent. Dans la grande salle y Stark qui venait d arriver. Fury entra.

Steve anxieux s'assit en face de Tony celui-ci le snobait, il l'ignorait.

" Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai bien peur que le monde ait besoin de vous .. d'après Thor et Loki quelque chose se trame sur la terre. Je veux que vous soyez disponible, Barton, je mets des hommes à votre disposition pour protéger votre famille si on fait appelle à vous. Banner, j'aurais besoin de vous au laboratoire dans la semaine.

\- Pas de problème. Dit hulk

\- Romanoff, Rogers soyez prêt, on risque de vous appelez bientôt. Stark, nous aurions besoin de Stark Industrie. Tous, sans exception êtes susceptible d'être appelés. Ainsi que Thor, que voilà "

Thor entra dans la pièce et salua ces coéquipier.

" Bonjour les amis. Dit le dieu

\- Ah, Bonjour Thor, comment vas tu?

\- Cette réunion est terminée. Stark, je peux vous voir seul à seul une minute?

\- Oui."

Stark salua Thor puis suivit fury.

" Comme je l'ai dis, le shield aura besoin de Stark Industrie.

\- Que voulez vous?

\- Des armes paralysantes.

\- C'est comme-ci c'était fait. Dit-il prêt à sortir de la salle.

\- Stark? Je préfère que mademoiselle Potts ne soit pas mise au courant. Cette une demande à Iron man et non au pdg de la boîte vous m'avez compris?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Albator, je gère."

Stark rejoint sa voiture et se trouva nez à nez avec le Captain America .

" Stark?

\- Rogers.

\- Vous êtes venu en voiture? C'est Natasha qui m'a.

\- Je peux pas vous déposer, si c'était votre question. J'ai du boulot au bureau demandez à Thor ou à Clint, je sais pas moi, débrouillez-vous.

Tony démarra au quart de tour et partit en laissant le soldat au bord du shield, il le regarda un moment dans son rétro, mais n'eut aucune pitié pour le héros. Tony était indépendant et il détestait s'occuper de qui que soit, encore moins de Steve Rogers, il lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé la veille. il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris, il n'était pas gay et se demandait pourquoi le soldat le croyait. Lui avait-il laissé croire le contraire? En attendant, il filait à tout allure à Stark Industrie pour commencer la programmation des armes paralysantes que Fury demandait.

Un agent du shield déposa Steve au qg des Avengers celui-ci resta dans sa chambre sans rien avaler, ça faisait bien longtemps que Stark ne lui avait pas parler comme ça. était-ce en rapport avec le baiser de la veille? Avait-il eut tord de le faire? Pourtant Steve avait cru comprendre que Tony avait également des sentiments pour lui. Peut-être s'était-il trompé dans son jugement.

Lorsque Steve rejoint Thor et les autres au dîner, Stark était déjà là. La femme et les enfants de Clint étaient présents eux aussi .

Les Avengers se remémorèrent leurs batailles, Stark se vantait encore une fois d'être le meilleur, Natasha le coupa en lui disant que le Captain américa était bien plusfort que lui ce qui ne plu pas à l'ingénieur.

" Captain igloo? Le plus fort d'entre nous? Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

\- Moi je dirais que c'est Bruce, enfin l'autre. Dit Clint.

\- Çà, c'est sûre. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Dans tout les cas, c'est sûrement pas un vieux de 90 balais. Se moqua Tony.

\- Vous me trouvez vieux Stark ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je vous trouve pas, vous l'êtes. Encore faut-il que votre cerceau soit en concordance avec votre âge, l'ancêtre. Surenchérit le milliardaire

\- J'y suis pour rien, si vous croyez que ça m'enchante d'avoir hiberné pendant 70 ans.

\- Hiberné ! Vous vous prenez pour un ours rogers? Ajouta Stark.

\- Non, c'est pas. Dit Rogers en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est bon Tony, laisse-le tranquille un peu. Lanca Natasha.

\- Oh c'est bon. Dit Stark souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours sur lui? Questionna l'espionne.

\- M'acharner? Vous me faites rire . Dit il en riant.

\- Et voilà, comment plomber l'ambiance. Conclut Clint.

\- Je vois que rien à changer ici. Dit le dieu

Tony se leva et partit en direction du labo

" Tony! Reviens! Ah! Il me soûl quand il réagis comme ça. Dit-elle.

\- Je, je vais me retirer moi aussi, je vais prendre une douche. Dit le soldat penaud.

\- Pauvre Steve. Souffla Bruce.

\- Il a l'habitude maintenant non? Remarqua Thor.

\- Ça allez mieux depuis un moment. Avoua Clint.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a. Conclus Natasha."

Les Avengers restant profitèrent de parler de Tony en son absence. Lorsque steve revint parmis eux, ils en profitèrent pour lui demander son avis. Incapable de mentir, Steve, préféra ne rien dire et ne voulait pas être mêler à ça. Au fond de lui, il se doutais de ce qu'avait l'ingénieur.

Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir parler avec lui. À faire en sorte qu'il soit plus sociable mais c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'il redevienne un être asociale, sans coeur, narcissique, comme au premier jour. Stark avait un soucis, Steve le savait et ce baiser avait sûrement accéléré les choses, ce baiser l'avait déstabilisé, faisant en sorte qu'il redevienne le Tony Stark que tout le monde détestait.

Steve s'allongea et ferma les yeux, c'était sûre, ce soir, il n'allait pas réussir à s'endormir, il pensa toute la nuit a Stark et à son bien être. Oui, les sentiments du Captain America envers Stark étaient confirmé et il se disait que la meilleure chose pour Tony était qu'il disparaisse. Du moins de sa vie affective, bien sûre le Captain America serait toujours là, mais Steve Rogers, l'être humain doté de sentiments n'y serait plus. Le soldat décida au petit matin qu'il retournerait au shield, pour qu'Iron Man soit bien, il fallait que Steve Rogers disparaisse de la vie de Tony Stark.

Au matin, Steve, un sac sur l'épaule croisa Thor.

" Ami Rogers, où vas-tu?

\- Je, je retourne au Shield.

\- Au Shield?

\- Oui et vous?

\- L'ami Romanoff m'a dit que je pouvais m'installer ici.

\- Si vous voulez, ma chambre est libre, à bientôt Thor."

Natasha sût pour le retour de Captain America au Shield, elle tenta de savoir pourquoi il le faisait, mais Steve ne savant pas mentir à préféré ne rien dire. Il avoua seulement que c'était un choix personnel ce qui n'était pas faux. L'agent double, toujours infiltrée à Stark Industrie tenta de trouver des réponses de la part de Stark mais celui-ci dédaignait de la laisser entrer au labo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le super soldat était reparti au Shield. L'arrivée de Thor apaisa un peu l'atmosphère dut à ses incompréhensions à la technologie sur terre.

Natasha, Thor, Clint et Bruce prirent la décision de rester unis au maximum, déjà que Steve n'était plus là et que Stark n'était que l'ombre de lui même, les Avengers avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes.

Un matin, les 4 vengeurs présents au petit déjeuner discutèrent du comportement de Stark qui ne sortait plus de son labo mis à part pour prendre une douche. Il ne mangeait que ce qu'il avait en stock dans son labo c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il dormait très peu, voir pas du tout. Il passait ses journées à bricoler. Il créait tout sorte de chose à commencer par de nombreuse armures d'Iron Man. Jarvis avait beau lui dire que son métabolisme se dégradait, il s'en moquait, pour le philanthrope, la seule chose qui lui restait après l'attaque de New York était ses jouets. Ses armures. Jarvis. Même Potts n'était plus à ses côtés. Il avait même demandé à la jeune femme de continuer à diriger Stark Industrie même si elle avait démissionné de son poste de présidente, il lui avait laissé carte blanche. Alors quoi, qu'est ce qu'il lui restait a Stark? Rien, juste son labo et ces robots.

Encore une fois Natasha tenta de parler avec Stark avec pour excuse Stark Industrie.

" Natasha...

\- Tony...

\- Alors où est ce que je dois mettre mon empreinte?

\- Ici, Tony ? Dit la jeune femme

\- Oui.

\- Tu voudrais pas sortir de ton labo et passer un peu de temps avec nous?

\- Non... t'as d'autres chose à me faire signer? Enchaîna t-il

\- Non.

\- Alors tu peux t'en aller.

\- Tony.

\- Fout-moi la paix."

Natasha abandonna mais elle n'allait pas jeter l'éponge si facilement elle avait d'autres idées en tête pour tenir face à Stark.

Tony réglait l'armement du mark VI quand Jarvis l'interrompit.

" Monsieur, mademoiselle Potts est là.

\- Bonjour Tony.

\- Bonjour Pepper, je dois signer d'autres papiers?

\- Tony.

\- Quoi?!

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu restais enfermer ici jour et nuit.

\- Et ça t'étonnes? J'aurais cru que Pepper Potts s'en douterai bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? je te manque ?

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle Tony, mais de toi. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu t'enfermes ici.

\- Tu pense y être pour rien? Jarvis tu peux faire la mise à jour de mark VI.

\- Mise à jour mark VI lancée monsieur.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de bosser pendant que je te parle? Tony sors un peu de ton labo s'il te plait.

\- Et pour quelles raisons? Je fais chier personne à rester là, à ce que je sache.

\- Natasha et les autres s'inquiètent pour toi.

\- Alors quoi? Natasha va m'envoyer toutes les personnes que je connais un par un pour me faire chier? Ou vous allez décider d'arrêter de me cassez les couilles ?

\- Je te fais chier à ce point là Tony ?

\- Dans le mille.

\- OK, je m en vais, dorénavant les seules relations qu'on aura tout les deux seront exclusivement professionnelles. Au revoir patron.

\- Au revoir potts."

Tony retourna à ses affaires puis comme l'avait remarqué les autres occupant de la tour, il s'endormit sur son bureau sans rien manger. C'est Rhodey qui le tira du sommeil.

" Rodhey?

\- Tony.

\- Comment vas-tu vieux frère?

\- Mieux que toi apparemment.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'allais mal? Hum .. Natasha ou Pepper je suppose.

\- Pas exactement, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

\- Rien, quoi, je peux pas bosser tranquille? J'emmerde qui a rester ici à bosser?

\- Si tu veux te couper du monde fais-le, mais tes amis s'inquiètent et tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Steve?

\- Steve? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant? Depuis quand?

\- Depuis qu'on est amis.

\- Rogers et toi. Ami

\- Oui .J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que toi non?

\- Vous me faites rire tout les deux, le super soldat et le lieutenant-colonel Rhodes amis. Vous vous réunissez et vous comparez vos médailles? Vous refaite le parcours du combattant?

\- Tu sais que Steve est parti à cause de toi. Vous êtes coéquipiers et tu lui parles comme à un chien. T'es peut être Iron Man, un ingénieur milliardaire mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois mal parler aux gens et puis c'est pas n'importe qui non plus, c'est Captain America.

\- Wahou! C'est cool pour lui, il s'est trouvé un nouveau pote.

\- T'es jaloux ou quoi?

\- Pff, tu crois vraiment que je suis jaloux de capsicle?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Tu te trompes sur tout la ligne mon gars.

\- Tony, t'es jaloux. Je le vois que t'es jaloux. Lâcha le militaire.

\- Jaloux, moi, sûrement pas.

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Tony Stark s'excuser ? Pourquoi? A qui?

\- Je sais pas aux Avengers et a Pepper par exemple en commençant par Steve et en lui demandant de revenir, non?

\- Je verrais, bon laisse-moi maintenant je dois bosser colonel.

\- Tony. Dit doucement le lieutenant-colonel

\- Rhodey. Laisse-moi. Grogna Stark."

Rhodey s'en alla et laissa un Stark au bord de la crise. Celui-ci se jeta dans son canapé et prit la bouteille de Scotch qui traînait sur la table. Il en but une gorgée puis ordonna à Jarvis de mettre la musique. Il se demanda si ses amis s'inquiétaient réellement pour lui où si c'était parce qu'il avait réussi a faire partir le grand Captain America si gentil, si serviable de la tour des Avengers.

Il but une deuxième gorgée et se dit que peut-être que si Steve ( Steve? Il commençait à l'appeler par son prénom maintenant lui aussi. se dit-il) Peut-être que si il arrivait à faire revenir le Captain America à la tour Avengers peut-être qu'ils me fouteront la paix.

Après avoir fait une micro sieste, Stark se leva et prit la décision de retapait la moto du soldat. Dans l'attaque de New York, elle avait été salement amoché et comme le soldat ne lui avait jamais rien demandé à ce propos, il ne prit jamais le temps de la réparer. Ce fut au petit matin que la moto était prête à rouler. Tony emporta le casque de Steve et alla le trouver au Shield.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony inspira un bon coup et frappa à la porte des quartiers de Rogers

" Oui ... entrez.

\- Stark?

\- Bonjour capsicle, J'ai retapé votre moto enfin si on peut appeler ça une moto. En tout cas maintenant, elle y ressemble un peu. Je l'ai pas encore testé mais je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ah! Tenez, votre casque, je sais bien que vous risquez pas de vous tuer en moto mais bon, on est des héros, on se doit de monter le bon exemple.

\- Euh, je, merci, elle est, elle est où?

\- Ah, euh, au garage, à la tour où vouliez vous qu'elle soit? Je suis pas venu avec.

\- D'accord ...

\- Je l'ai un peu repeinte. Elle en avait grand besoin. Je voulais la faire rouge et jaune mais bon je me suis dis que les couleurs de la patrie vous aimeriez mieux.

\- Mer, merci Stark.

\- Vous allez me remercier longtemps ou vous vous bougez le cul pour la retrouver?

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui, maintenant, elle me prend trop de place, je viens d'acheter une nouvelle voiture de course et j'ai plus de place. Ah, et pendant que vous y êtes, prenez vos clic et vos clac et revenez vivre à la tour. Vous manquez aux autres ...

\- Je ...

\- Allez Captain! Du nerf, Happy vous attend sur le parking, moi je dois faire un saut à Stark Industrie, à plus Rogers.

\- À plus. Dit le soldat encore sous le choc."

Steve resta immobile pendant un instant puis il sourit à la pensée de revoir ses amis. Cela faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu mais ils leur manquaient déjà. Il prit son sac qui n'avait toujours pas défait et rejoignit Happy qui l'attendait pour l'accompagner au QG des Avengers.

Stark, quant à lui alla se ressourcer au bord de l'eau, il était soulagé de s'être excuser même si ce n'était pas de réelles excuses. Stark ne s'excusait jamais. Il ne demandait jamais pardon. Et remerciait rarement quelqu'un. Non, Stark offrait des cadeaux, c'était comme ça qu'il se faisait pardonner, c'était comme ça qu'il montrait ses sentiments. Il n'exprimait jamais de sentiments avec des mots, son porte feuille le faisait pour lui. Il reçut un texto de Rhodey qui le félicita de s'être excuser au près de Captain America et de lui avoir demandé de réintégrer le QG.

Il regarda le texto et hocha négativement de la tête. Non, il ne s'était pas excusé auprès de Rogers. Il avait fait comme d'habitude, il avait acheté Rogers avec la moto. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le sable et pensa à son comportement envers Rhodey et Pepper, il avait été dur envers eux et s'il ne se bougeait pas le cul. Il les perdrait à coup sûr. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse au plus vite auprès de ceux qui étaient toujours restés auprès de lui. Il se leva et regagna sa voiture. Il laissa un message vocal à Rhodey.

" Rhodey, c'est Tony, je, je m'excuse pour hier, j'étais fatigué et avec Rogers l'affaire est réglée. À plus frangin."

Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers Stark Industrie. À bien y réfléchir , l laissa tomber l'idée de s'excuser auprès de Pepper face à face, il savait que s'il s'excusait en chaire et en os, la conversation allait dérivée sur leur liaison passée et il ne voulait pas en parler. Il décida donc comme pour Rhodey de lui laisser un message.

"Pepper, c'est moi, je, je m'excuse, j'ai été con, égoïste, narcissique, pardonne-moi Pepper, pour tout ce que j'ai fais, pour tout le travail que tu fais et que je ne fais pas. Je, on s'est aimé, on s'aime sûrement encore mais, je suis pas prêt, pas maintenant, plus maintenant. Restons amis Pepper, ne me lâche pas, j'ai besoin de toi, bon, voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Va t'acheter une belle robe ou ce que tu voudras, je te fais confiance, ah, euh et si tu passes par un centre commercial, tu pourrais m'acheter de quoi manger, pizza ou des choses comme ça, pepperoni. Oignons. Olives... enfin tout ce que j'aime quoi ... bon, à plus."

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers le dispensaire où Bruce faisait du bénévolat.

Pendant ce temps, à son arrivé, Steve fut accueillit par Bruce.

" Steve ! ! Tu te réinstalles ici?

\- Oui.

\- Génial! Natasha sera heureuse de te revoir. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

\- Stark, Il est venu me demander de revenir.

\- C'est pas vrai que Tony s'est excusé, je tombe de haut.

\- Oui enfin, il m'a juste dit de prendre mes affaires et de redevenir.

\- Il aurait put s'excuser quand même.

\- Il n'avait pas à le faire, il y est pour rien, c'est moi qui suis parti.

\- Un peu quand même non? Bon, je fonce au dispensaire. On se voit ce soir?

\- Oui bonne journée à vous."

Bruce parti, Steve réintégra sa chambre, rien n'avait bouger ici. Tout ses croquis recouvraient encore les murs. Il était seul dans la tour et la journée aller être longue. Il consacra sa journée à regarder des documentaires sur l'histoire afin d'être à la page avec sa nouvelle époque.

Clint, sa femme et ses enfants rentrèrent en fin d'après midi. Le héros de l'Amérique les aida à leur faire faire leurs devoirs, puis Thor et Natasha arrivèrent également. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'apprendre le retour de Captain America au sein du qg.

Ils se réunirent autour de la table de lacuisine et prirent un café tous ensemble. Quelques heures après c'était autour de Bruce et de Tony de rejoindre l'équipe , ccompagné de bouteilles de champagne.

" On a pensé qu'on devrait sabrer le champagne. Dit Bruce gaiement.

\- Bon initiative les gars. Dit Clint joyeusement.

\- Tony lui même ouvrit la première bouteille.

\- Vite des verres! Cria Bruce qui voyait déjà la moitié de la bouteille gicler.

\- Tiens, en voilà deux ..."

Natasha lui donna plusieurs coupe. Après avoir servi tout le monde, Natasha déclara.

" A nous !

\- A Midgard. Dit thor

\- Et aux Asgardien. S'empressa de dire Clint.

\- Santé les amis. Dit Bruce.

\- A toutes les femmes et hommes qu'on ait pu sauvé.

\- Wahou, c'est joli, monsieur Rogers, Aux avengers. Dit alors madame Barton

\- Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony qui n'avait encore rien dit. Surpris, il dit. Et à jarvis.

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi monsieur. Dit l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Oui, santé à tout les robots aussi. Répondit Steve sortant l'ingénieur de l'embarras. "


	7. Chapter 7

Un moral d acier

Chapitre 7

Ils s'étaient à présent réunis dans le salon, Bruce et Tony avait pensé à tout en commandant des pizzas pour tout le monde. La soirée se passa sans accroc, Stark continuait à être sarcastique mais évitait au maximum d'inclure le Captain America dans ses moqueries. Thor fut le premier à délaisser ses collègues, puis se fut la famille Barton qui quitta la pièce, suivi de très près de Steve et de Natasha. Bruce resta un peu avec Tony.

" Tu devais pas t'excuser?

\- Je l'ai fais.

\- Quand?

\- Beh, le champagne et tout! Tu pensais que c'était Noël ?

\- Tony! Va t'excuser, de vraies excuses avec des mots.

\- Je verrais.

\- Tony...

\- Je verrai Bruce, allez, bonne nuit, je suis naze moi. "

En s'installant dans son lit, Stark se demandait comment allait-il faire pour s'excuser auprès de steve. Après, les autres ne savaient rien, c'était Rogers qui l'avait embrassé et non lui. À bien y réfléchir, Tony n'avait pas arrêter de le charrier non plus, c'était sans doute surtout son côté sarcastique et narcissique que les autres lui reprochaient. Il chercha les mots pour aborder ses excuses, de toute façon il n'avait promis à personne d'aller s'excuser. Il se dit qu'il devrait d'abord s'occuper de son sommeil. Le reste viendra ensuite. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit.

La tour était bien calme au réveil de Stark, il était quatre heures et ne savait déjà plus dormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit et se dit au bout de quelques minutes qu'il perdait son temps à essayer de dormir, il décida donc de continuer à tourner en rond, mais au labo.

En descendant les escaliers, Stark entendit du bruit. Il reconnu de suite le bruit d'un sac de frappe qu'on tapait du poing. Stark se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'aller s'excuser.

Il pénétra dans la salle, Steve en short et débardeur sans une goutte de sueur était concentré sur son sac de frappe. Il ne s'aperçut pas de l'entrée de Stark.

" Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir vous aussi? Je dois avoir des somnifères dans la salle de bain mais je pense pas que ça serait efficace sur vous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez revenu, c'est mieux pour la cohésion de groupe vous croyez pas?

\- La cohésion de groupe. répéta Steve en accrochant un nouveau sac.

\- Je... je suis désolé... Excusez-moi Rogers...

\- Vous vous excusez pour ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous excusez ark. Vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Apparemment, je suis chiant avec vous.

\- Hm... Stark, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous... vous embrasser... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- Oubliez-ça. Faites-moi plaisir ne me parlez plus de ce... baiser... vous allez encore frapper dans ce sac?

\- Sans doute, oui...

\- OK... bon, ben, moi je vais... bricoler, à plus tard.

\- Salut Stark."

Steve souffla dés que l'ingénieur franchit la porte, l'histoire du baiser était enfin terminé. Ils n'en reparleraient plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Dans son labo, Tony, quant à lui tentait de régler le calibrage des armes paralysantes. Il avait déjà créé des grenades mais des armes à plusieurs coups c'était autre chose. Le premier tir déchargeait complètement l'appareil et le second n'avait déjà plus de jus pour paralyser qui que se soit. Il aurait préféré que Fury lui demande des Jéricho. soît moins compliqué. Au bout de quelques ratés et s'être plusieurs fois flashé lui-même, il décida de faire une pause. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et la fit tourner sur elle-même comme un enfant. Il entrevit la moto de Rogers et ce demanda si ce dernier l'avait remonté depuis sa réparation.

" Jarvis où est Captain America ?

\- À la salle de sport monsieur.

\- Dit lui que je le demande et ré-analyse les données du propulseurs à électro-implusion.

\- Vous avez déjà analysé les données, je pense pas que vous vous soyez trompé monsieur.

\- Hm ... pas faux. Scanne toutes les particules. J'ai dû louper quelque chose.

\- Bien monsieur. "

Stark regarda le plafond et refit tournoyer sa chaise. Ce fut à ce moment que Jarvis le prévint de l'arrivée de Steve.

" Monsieur, Captain America est là. "

Il fut tellement surprit qu'il arrive aussi vite qu'il en tomba presque de sa chaise, manquant au passage de détruite le dumb-ee.

" Hey... vous êtes déjà là?

\- Vous vous amusez à ce que je vois.

\- Un petit moment de détente. Des fois je cours tout nu aussi. Mais bon, je le fais quand je suis sûr de ne pas être déranger. Ça vous ai déjà arrivé ?

\- Non... pas vraiment, non. Pouffa Steve puis reprit. Jarvis m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir?

\- Oui. Je me demandais ... vous avez testé votre moto?

\- j'allais le faire ce matin. Je ne voulais réveiller personne.

\- Ok... ok... c'est ce que je voulais savoir... je vous ai vraiment poussé à partir? Les autres disent que je suis dur avec vous. Vous me trouvez dur? Rassurez-moi ça n'a rien avoir avec ...

\- Ecoutez Stark.. je pensais qu'on en parlerait plus. Que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. C'est ce que vous avez dit non?

\- Oui. Sûrement. Oui. Ça y'est, je m'en rappelle. Ça a été au sport?

\- Oui ... Stark pourquoi vous ne dormez pas?

\- Je... Pourquoi, je dors pas?... Je, Pfff... je sais pas... Mon cerveau n'en a pas envie, je suppose... Trop de truc à faire, je vis que pour la science... Et la science me maintien en vie ... c'est le cas de le dire avec ce truc au milieu de ma poitrine. Et vous... d'après mais calculs même avec le sérum vous devriez vous endormir sans aucun problème. C'est sûr que le sérum vous aide à combattre les symptômes de la fatigue mais ce ne sont que des symptômes. Le mal est là.

\- Je sais pas... J'ai du mal... J'ai pas l'impression d'être moi... le steve des années 40... je me suis perdu je crois... j'arrive plus à retrouver Steve Rogers... Je suis Captain America. Un jeune soldat qui a perdu son âme le jour où il a signé pour être un cobaye. Un super soldat.

\- Je n'approuve pas tout ce qu'a fait mon père.

\- Vous n'êtes Howard, Tony.

\- Tiens c'est bien la première fois que vous m'appelez Tony...

\- Je... vous préférez que...

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony ... Y'a pas de soucis ... D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi moi vous m'appelez par mon nom de famille et pas les autres ...

\- Je sais pas ... et vous, vous êtes bien le seul à me vouvoyer, tout le monde me tutoie ici.

\- Vous me vouvoyer vous aussi!

\- Je vouvoie tout le monde. Il n'y a pas que vous.

\- Ouais et ben si on prenait une bonne résolution... et si on oublier le vouvoiement. Hein... ça serait pas mieux?

\- Peut-être oui... Si j'y arrive...

\- Mais vous y arriverez... Moi , e crois en vous... bon, vous l'essayez cette moto?

\- Oui ... j'y cours.

\- Ouais parce que je suis débordé, j'ai plein de truc à faire. J'ai des analyses en cours... des trucs a scanner... je dois rebooter plusieurs circuit...

\- Je suis déjà parti Stark ... Dit Steve en s'éloignant de lui."


	8. Chapter 8

Un moral d acier

Chapitre 8

En rentrant de sa ballade, Steve déjeuna avec Thor puis prit le temps de griffonner. Fury l'appela entre temps pour un plan stratégique de ses prochaines mission. Quant il revint, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il prit une douche rapidement et tenta de dormir, en vain.

Il prit la décision d'aller au labo, soit Tony ne dormirait pas, soit il dormirait et au pire il parlerait avec ce robot, il avait l'air doté d'une grande intelligence.

Il fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il aurait pensé que Stark serait là.

" Il a dut réussir à s'endormir finalement.

\- Monsieur Stark s'est absenté.

\- Whow! Vous m'avez fait peur Jarvis...

\- Si vous cherchiez mon maître il n'est pas au laboratoire monsieur.

\- Il dort?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Vous n'allez rien me dire n'est ce pas?

\- Je ne sais pas si monsieur Stark voudriez que vous le sachiez monsieur.

\- Ses voitures sont là?

\- Oui, aucun véhicules ne manquent à l'appelle.

\- Ces armures?

\- Elles sont toute ici,exceptée la Mark XXIII .

\- Je pense savoir où il se cache. Merci Jarvis.

\- je ne vous ai rien dis monsieur.

\- Merci quand même. "

Steve grimpa sur sa moto et parti en direction de Manhattan bridge. À son arrivé, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit là mais cria son prénom.

Tony, dans ses pensées entendit un son. une voix. La voix de Rogers ? Tony rejoignit Steve sur le bord de la route.

" Je te manque déjà capsicle ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Comment t'as su que j'étais ici?

\- J'ai deviné. Aucune voiture n'a bougé. Il manquait une armure. J'ai tout de suite compris.

\- Je t'emmène au sommet soldat?

\- Allez...

Iron man serra le soldat contre lui et l'emmena en haut du pont.

\- C'est toujours aussi beau...

\- Oui. Je viens souvent ici. Et c'est le quartier qui a le moins souffert. Ça m'aide à oublier...

\- La bataille de New York. Ça a changer ta vie n'est ce pas?

\- Ma vie? Oui. Peut-être... "

Face à un Stark ne lâchait pas ce qui le torturait, Steve prit la décision de commencer à déballer ce qui le tourmentait.

" Toutes les nuits, je le vois tomber. Je vois Bucky s'en aller. Loin.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, toutes les nuits. Je tombe. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort Tony. T'es là avec nous. Je pense que si tu te serais... Si tu ... Enfin, tu ne serais plus là... Je pense pas que l'équipe aurait pu surmonter cela.

\- Normal, sans le sublime Iron man!

\- Quel narcissique... Enfin tout ça pour te dire que nous sommes là Tony.

\- Je sais et je suis bien content de vous avoir. Avoua t-il. Un peu pas trop quand même. Ajoutait le milliardaire.

\- Je suis content que tu n'es pas péri.

\- On a l'air de deux miséreux toi et moi. Dit Stark en riant

\- On a l'air de deux vieux à l'approche de notre dernier souffle.

\- Parle pour toi l'ancêtre, je suis pas vieux moi.

\- Je plaisante Tony.

\- Mais moi aussi. Dit Stark en se redressant, il reprit. On va y aller. Tu me déposes à moto?

\- Dépose-moi déjà en bas, ça sera déjà bien.

\- Allez, viens capsicle, je t'emmène en bas. Dit Stark en ouvrant les bras en grand. "

Stark agrippa Steve de face au niveau de la taille. Steve en profita pour serrer l'armure contre lui en s'agrippant à la nuque de l'engin. Le visage en fer de l'armure remonté, Stark pouvait voir les yeux du Captain étinceler aux lumières de New York. Ils se regardèrent puis Iron Man ralentissa sa course pour déposer le soldat en douceur. A peine le sol touché, Steve fit un pas en arrière comme pour ne pas gêner l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'armure. La main de fer retint le bras de Captain America. Celui-ci se retourna, avec douceur, Tony s'approcha du soldat et lui déposa un doux baiser. Ils se contemplèrent une dernière fois puis Stark rompu le silence.

" Je, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer. Avec l'armure, sur ta moto, ça va pas être simple... À plus tard soldat. Dit-il en s'élançant dans les airs.

\- À plus tard, oui. "

En rentrant, Stark alla se reposer, il n'attendrai pas le retour du soldat. À son réveil, il fila sous la douche et parti en direction de Stark Industrie, il ne voulait pas croiser le Captain America pour le moment.

De son côté, Steve roula à tout allure, il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Stark lui avait bien fait des signes. Et là c'était bien Stark qui l'avait embrassé. Le pauvre Rogers ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il espérer autre chose de sa part?

La journée fut longue pour le super soldat, sans nouvelles de Stark, il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir. Avec le milliardaire, il fallait se méfier. Il pouvait bien faire croire qu'il prenne bien une chose mais qu'en réalité cela ne lui plaisait guère et au contraire réagir très mal et mais accepter les choses au fond lui. Tony Stark était compliqué ou voulait-il seulement que personne n'entre dans sa tête. Sa tête étant selon celui, la meilleur chose qu'il ait véritablement.

Personne n'avait vu le milliardaire aujourd'hui excepté Natasha qui l'avait entrevue dans les bureaux de Stark Industrie.

Steve tenta d'en savoir plus. De savoir comment était ces humeurs.

" Tu sais où est passé Stark ? Le labo est mystérieusement calme. Dit-il à Bruce.

\- Je l'ai croisé ce matin, au bureau, il m'a parlé d'un nouveau contrat d'armement... j'ai pas tout compris.

\- Et ben, au moins, il est pas enfermé au labo. Remarqua Bruce

\- Ouais et ça soulage un peu Pepper, tout ce qui est technique et mécanique c'est pas trop son truc.

Pepper, il l'avait oublier. Steve tenta d'aller au but de son interrogatoire.

\- C'est vrai que Stark en dehors de son labo c'est... surprenant, il avait l'air normal? Ou il s'est prit un coup sur la tête?

\- Bah, ça fait une semaine ou deux qu'il recommence à se réinvestir. Tant mieux pour lui, pour Pepper et pour Stark Industrie. Il avait l'air bien, il m'a même demandé si ça m'est déjà arrivé de me battre en robe extra moulante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis? Demanda Bruce

\- Que j'avais besoin que d'une seule main pour le maîtriser. Il a sourit, Je pense qu'il va bien. Dit la jeune femme

\- De bonne humeur même à ce que j'entends. Que vas-tu faire Steve aujourd'hui? Conclus Bruce

\- je sais pas, vous allez aller au dispensaire, je suppose? Suggéra Steve

\- Probablement.

\- Et vous Natasha qu'allez-vous faire?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mon boulot chez Stark est achevé pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être du sport, pas toi?

\- Sûrement si. "

Sur ce, Steve s'en alla en direction du dojo et commença à mettre en pratique ce que la veuve noire lui avait apprit. Puis Captain America rejoignit la troupe pour le dîner. Stark, toujours pas rentré, Steve fila sous la douche directement en sortant de table.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve allait sortir de la salle de bain quand Stark s'engouffra dans la pièce.

" Stark?""

" Steve ... il faut qu'on parle.

" Maintenant?"

" Oui ... t'attends quoi de moi? Parce que si tu t'attends à une relation stable, je suis loin d'être le mec parfait pour çà ..."

" Je .. À vrai dire .. Je me suis jamais posé la question ..."

" Je te la pose moi la question ... Qu'est ce que t'attends de moi? "

" Je sais pas ... se voir ... je... j'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu me proposes?"

" Ouh là, ne me dit pas des trucs comme çà! Je pourais faire des choses que tu regretterais."

" Sérieusement Stark."

" On pourrais se voir ... De temps en temps ... On pourrais... je sais pas, être amant pour commencer... Je sais pas ... c'est toi qui vois."

" Je ... "

Steve réfléchit mais répondit au quart de seconde."

" Ok, on fait ça" Lança le Captain America.

Stark s'approcha de Steve et embrassa à pleine bouche le super soldat. Sa main caressait le cou et la gorge du blond le serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui. Steve tétanisé par ces toutes nouvelles sensations vaincu sa peur en caressant le dos de l'ingénieur descendant à la lisière de son pantalon. Stark, doucement descendit ses lèvres sur le torse du soldat et effleura au passage les tétons durcis de son partenaire. Des frissons parcouru le corps de Rogers. Ce qui donna encore plus d'envie à un Stark surexcité. Il remonta le long de son buste en lui caressant le membre à travers le tissu de son caleçon et vint se nicher dans le cou de Captain America.

" Ça te plaît Captain ?"

Les lèvres tremblantes, Steve ne sut pas quoi dire, il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Stark continua de caresser lentement son membre tout en embrassant son cou .Steve s'accrocha à la nuque de celui-ci quand il sentit la main de son coéquipier glisser sous son caleçon. Stark continuait à masser énergiquement le membre de son coequipier lequel sentait l'orgasme qui montait rapidement. Steve se cramponna comme il pouvait à Tony. Dans un cri étouffé, Steve, les yeux fermés répandit sa semence sur la main virile de l'ingénieur qui au contraire lui, observait les expressions de super soldat. Stark lui déposa un doux baiser puis Rogers ouvrit les yeux.

" Je .. "

" Ça t'as plus?" Demanda Stark essoufflé contrairement à Steve qui lui venait de jouir.

" Oui ... j'ai ... C'est la premiè..."

" Le principal c'est que t'ai pris ton pied ..."

Stark lui déposa un ultime baiser puis il se retira de la salle de bain laissant un Captain America sans voix.

A son réveil, Tony descendit à son labo. Après avoir bidouillé quelques objets, il demanda à Jarvis ou était le Captain américa. Le robot lui appris qu'il n'était pas dans le QG des avengers.

Stark alla à la rencontre des autres Avengers pour se renseigner où était bien parti son jeune amant.

" Bonjour ... "

" Bonjour Tony. " Salua Natasha.

" Ils sont où les autres?"

" Bruce est au dispensaire. "

" ... et Rogers ? Au shield je présume."

" Non, il est parti voir Rhodey."

" Mon Rhodey ?"

" T'en connais d'autres des Rhodey ?"

" Non."

" Donc ton Rhodey, oui. "

" Ok .. bon je ... je vais à Stark Industrie."

Les nerfs en pelotes, Stark sauta dans sa voiture. Il envoya un texto à Rhodey pour savoir où il était.

Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était chez Randy donuts sans préciser que Steve était avec lui. Stark les rejoingnit aussitôt.

" Salut ... je vous dérange pas trop?"

" Tu nous dérange jamais." Dit Rhodes

" Ah. ..."

" Quoi ah..." Demanda Rodhey

" Je sais pas ... alors vous parliez de quoi? "

" Pas de toi si tu veux savoir." Dit le lieutenant souriant

" C'est vrai que vous avez plein de point communs." Ironisa Stark

" On .. on est militaire donc .. "

" C'est sûr, ça rapproche." Dit Stark coupant Rogers.

" Ça va pas Tony ? Questionna son ami d'enfance."

" ça va ... c est cool..." Dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Rhodey se leva et entraîna Tony dehors.

" Qu'est ce que t'as? Ça te fais si chier que ça qu'on s'entendent bien le Captain et moi?"

" Non c'est pas çà, c'est juste le fait que vous vous voyez en douce." Dit Stark

" En douce! Tu sorts les grands mots." Dit Rhodey

" Ah ouais et pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit sur ton sms?" Demanda l'ingénieur.

" J'en sais rien ... mais t'es vraiment jaloux en fait." Dit Rhodey moqueur

" Jaloux de quoi s'te plait? "

" Que j'ai un autre ami que toi ... enfin Tony tu sais bien que personne ne pourra te remplacer ..." Dit le lieutenant calmement.

" Je sais ..."

" Bah alors?"

" Je ... ça m... je sais, je suis con, je réagis toujours au quart au tour ..."

" Mais on t'aime quand même Tony. Steve et moi on a pas mal de point commun ... l'armée tout çà tu peux comprendre quand même. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je tiens énormément à toi Tony... jamais je te remplacerai..."

Tony s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, inspira un bon coup et se lança.

" T'as peut-être raison Rhodey ... je suis peut-être jaloux."

" T'inquiète pas Tony, je t échangerais pas, t'es mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras. "

" C'est pas çà... je te fais confiance sur l'amitié que tu me portes. "

" C'est le Captain ... tu l'apprécie pas. C'est ça .."

" Non ... si ..enfin, si je l'appréci bien au contraire ... je l'aime bien ... un peu trop même . "

" Et ben tant mieux, c'est mieux pour l'ambiance non?"

" Mais putain tu comprends rien ou quoi. Je l'aime bien... bien plus que de l'amitié... ça y'est t'as compris?"

" Je viens de comprendre..." Réalisa Rhodey

" Je suis gay ... enfin bi... enfin j'en sais rien en fait ... tout ce que je sais... c'est qu'il m'attire. Voilà... et comme je lui ai dis que je voulais rien de sérieux... Je me suis dis que peut être qu'il te mettrait le grappin dessus."

" Mais je suis pas gay Tony !"

" Ouais ben ça, on sait jamais ... et puis tu sais que je suis pas partageur... alors j'ai réagis comme un con quoi... à la Tony Stark."

" Je suis sur le cul quand même ... Iron man et Captain America..."

" Personne ne doit le savoir... Rhodey ..."

" T'inquiète pas vieux frère... je te trahirais jamais ... bon Tony ... je dois rentrer à la base. On se revoit bientôt... tiens-moi au courant ok?"

" Ok, pas de soucis."

Stark regarda Steve à travers la vitre qui lui tournait le dos ... Il savait que Steve l'attendait, il savait que Steve voulait des réponses à ce qu il venait de se passait. Stark ferma les yeux pour se donner confiance et inspira une grosse bouffée d'air pur, entra dans le restaurent et vint s'asseoir face à Steve

" S'il vous plaît? Je vais prendre un Milk shake à la pistache sans amandes, un donut 's à la framboise et un autre au chocolat... avec des pépites... tu voulais reprendre quelque chose?"

" Non, merci."

" Ce sera tout... pff il tape le soleil ... c'est du temps à bronzer çà."

" Il s'est passé quoi là?"

" Rien de spécial... j'irais bien lézarder au soleil moi, pas toi?"

" Tony ... qu'est ce que tu nous a fais là ?"

" De quoi?"

" Ta crise de jalousie."

" Pff quel crise de jalousie? Je suis pas jaloux. Je suis pas partageur c'est tout. bon elle arrive cette serveuse..."

" Partageur? "

" Ouais partageur ouais ... ça me ferait vraiment chier que toi et Rhodey ayez une liaison. Je partage jamais rien. Voilà sans plus."

" Hey, je suis pas un objet."

" Non mais tu m'appartiens ... t'es à moi maintenant ... tu crois quoi. Je te fais jouir la veille et je te partage le lendemain?"

" C'est ce que t'as toujours fais d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

" je sais, oui ... j'ai pas une bonne réputation. J'ai eut beaucoups de plan d'un soir. J'avoue. Mais il est hors de question que ce plan d'un ..." La serveuse lui apporta la commande. Stark reprit..." Ce plan d'un soir se tape mon meilleur ami le lendemain."

" Mais je t'assure, il s'est rien passé."

" Encore heureux... "

" Je te pensais pas si possessif ."

" Et ben si, je le suis..." Dit-il en avalant un donuts..." Je peux pas te promettre quoi que se soit mais ... je partage pas ... Et en ce qui concerne les autres ... il ne vaut mieux pas que ça se sache ... Iron man et Captain America amants... ça la fout mal ..."

" Comme tu voudras Tony..."

" Bon je ... je vais devoir te laisser ... je dois passer au bureau ..." dit-il en finissant son Milk shake... " Tiens gourmand je te le laisse" Dit Stark en désignant le donuts restant." A plus ..."

" À plus." Dit le soldat calmement.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve rentra à la tour des avengers, il s'allongea un instant sur le canapé en pensant désespérément à ce foutu Stark. Cette crise de jalousie ou de manque de confiance ne venait-il pas confirmer que stark avait bel et bien des sentiments à son égard? Sinon pour quelles raisons avait-il pu croire qu ils pourraient se passer quelque chose entre lui et son meilleur ami. Il resta ainsi pendant près d'une heure à penser à lui, puis décida d'aller se libérer l'esprit en allant courir un peu.

Tony arriva à Stark Industrie, entra dans son bureau et s'installa dans son canapé. Pepper arriva quelque minutes après.

" Vous ici?"

" Oui ..."

" Oui? Pas de sarcasme aujourd hui?" Lui lança t-elle

" Non pas aujourd'hui, non ... T'as eu la confirmation pour la Belgique?"

" Oui, on a commencé la production ce matin."

" Bien, et la slovaquie? Toujours pas de nouvelles?" Demanda le pdg.

" Non, je vais leur envoyer un mail demain. " Peppers ouvrit les tiroirs et en sortit un dossier. " Ce sera tout monsieur Stark ?" Dit&elle en cherchant à ce que Stark réagisse.

" Pepper."

" Monsieur Stark." Continua l'assistante.

" Je suis désolé... pardonne moi s'il te plait... j'ai été con, je le sais ... je te promets de ne plus te parler comme je l'ai fais... tu as reçu mon message vocal?"

" Oui Tony ... Et je suis pas repasser au centre commercial depuis ..."

" Donc pas de pizza?"

" Non, pas de pizza."

" Dommage. .."

" Tony ... "

" Pepper, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."

" Et bien... tu as l'air sérieux... je t'écoute." Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé .

Tony souffla un bon coup puis Lâcha.

" J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Pepper et je voulais te tenir au courant."

" Je .. Je suis contente pour toi ... Une de plus, une de moins ... Pourquoi tu me dis ça?"

" C'est plus sérieux que d'habitude enfin, je crois..."

" Ah bon ?... qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça?"

" Je sais pas ... j'ai jamais ressenti ça. .. enfin, si, il y a eut toi ... ne crois pas que je ne t'aimais pas ... d'ailleurs, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu compte énormément pour moi ..."

" Et je la connais cette femme fatale?"

" Fatale?"

" Pour te supporter et te chambouler à ce point là. Oui fatale... C'est Natalie... enfin Natasha je veux dire, c'est çà? Hm je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.. avec son petit air..."

" Mais non !"

" Non? J'aurais cru ... Mais je la connais non?"

" Non ... je pense pas ... Je ... Je veux pas l'exposer à tout ça... Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ... Je préfère nous préserver pour l'instant ..."

" Wahou ... Tony... Tu me surprends... et pour te dire la vérité ... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un moi aussi..."

" je sais, oui."

" Tu sais?"

" C'est pas parce que je suis pas ici que je vois rien ... je suis H24 collé à mes écrans ... je l'ai vu ... il est venu te chercher pour aller déjeuner sûrement. Pepper maintenant que ... je voulais te dire ... je t'ai jamais trompé... Je sais que t'avais des doutes mais crois-moi, je t'ai pas trompé, je te le promets."

" Je te crois Tony ... bon, je .. Il faut que j'y ailles... tes collaborateurs m'usent. Tu reste là?"

" Ouais, je vais bosser un peu d'ici."

" A demain et essaye de dormir un peu, t'as l'air claqué. "

" Hm... j'essayerai à demain Pepper."

Pepper sortit du bureau de son patron et téléphona directement à la seule femme qui pourrait l'aider à mener son enquête : Natasha Romanoff.

" Bonjour mademoiselle Potts."

" Bonjour Natalie. Dîtes ... Tony m'a encore fait son numéro de "Je suis désolé pardonne moi" ... etc etc et il veut me faire croire qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un .. vous n'avez rien remarqué vous?"

" Stark? Non ... après il est peut-être discret ... À vrai dire, je trouve qu'il change en ce moment ."

" Oui ... Y'a un truc qui va pas ... il avait l'air sincère en plus."

" Il passe de plus en plus de temps hors de son labo ... c'est souvent pour aller à Stark Industrie ... mais c'est déjà un sacré progrès..."

" Oui, c'est sûr ... il avait l'air amoureux ... il ne veut pas me dire qui elle est... pour la préservée m'a t-il dit..."

" Je suis étonné de lui."

" Moi aussi ... bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, faîtes attention à lui ... Ah et n'oubliez pas le dossier Kyle pour demain."

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais attention à lui. Au revoir mademoiselle Potts."

" Au revoir et merci."

Stark lui, tenta d'avancer son travail sur le plan juridique .. il pré-rempli des documents ... auto-génère des devis pour alléger le travail de son assistante car depuis un moment elle n'avait plus le temps de faire quoique se soit ... bien que Natalie alias Natasha était sensée être l'assistance de l'assistante ... Comment avait-il pu demander à Pepper de gérer son travail et de s'efforcer de continuer à faire le siens en même temps ... pauvre Pepper se dit-il .

Stark rentra mais ne bougea pas de son labo ... toutes les tâches qu'il avait demandées à jarvis étaient effectuées. Il fallait maintenant traiter les données.

Steve, quant à lui, rentra peu après lui. Il prit une bonne douche avant de prendre son repas et termina sa soirée devant de bon vieux film avec Bruce et Natasha.

Les amoureux partis, Steve continua à regarder la télévision, il était 1h lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre. Il prit son carnet et s'assit à terre, le dos posé contre l'armature du lit. Il commença à noircir le papier blanc.

Il était deux heures quand Tony décida d'aller se coucher ... en montant les escaliers, il se dit qu'il irait voir Steve... il ne dormait sûrement pas lui aussi, Stark frappa à la porte.

" Oui."

" J'arrive pas à dormir..."

" T'es pas le seul."

" Ça te dérange si ... je m'installe là?" Désignant la moquette.

" Non ..."

Tony sortit son Stark phone puis s'allongea en travers. La tête posé sur les jambes du soldat. Stark lui demanda s'il voulait voir un film révolutionnaire. Steve accepta, ferma son carnet et le laissa sur le lit. L'ingénieur lança le lecteur du Stark phone. E.T du talentueux Spielberg. Le son au minimum pour ne déranger personne, les deux amants regardèrent le film en silence. A la moitié du film, Stark et Rogers s'endormirent toujours installés dans la même position.

Natasha faisait les cents pas ce matin elle courait à droite et à gauche. Bruce qui s'inquiétait à voir sa belle courir dans tous les sens lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" Nath... arrête de courir, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

" Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il est 8h. Rogers et moi on doit-être au Shield à 9h. L'eau de la douche a mit une plombe a chauffer. Steve n'est pas encore lever. J'ai pas encore bu de café parce que cette putain de cafetière refuse de s'allumer... "

" Chérie ... elle est débranchée... tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas brancher ta cafetière. T'asseoir, boire ton café et moi je vais aller réveiller la marmotte ok?"

" Mais..."

" Chut écoute... le café coule ... je vais réveiller Steve. Reste là."

Bruce rit intérieurement à ce qu'il venait de voir puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Rogers. Il fut très surpris de voir Stark sur les genoux du captain tout deux endormis. Il s'approcha d'eux."

" Steve ... réveil-toi ... "

" Bruce?"

" Tu dois être à 9h au Shield, il est déjà 8h."

" Euh oui... Bruce?"

" Oui."

" On arrivait a pas à dormir .. on a regardé un film E.T, je crois..."

" on en reparlera plus tard ... lève-toi tu vas être en retard..."

Steve choppa son oreiller pour le glisser à la place de ses jambes ... pour une fois que Stark dormait il n'allait sûrement pas le réveil ... Il rejoingnit Natasha, but un café et parti du shield.


	11. Chapter 11

L'ingénieur se réveilla sur le plancher de la chambre de sSteveteve plus de 3h après et fila directement dans son labo. Il se concentra sur les anomalies de déchargement de sa nouvelle arme paralysante et fut interrompu par la femme de Clint.

" Monsieur Madame Barton est dans le sas." Informa Jarvis

" Ouvre-lui... Madame Barton?"

" Bonjour... je ...j'aurais un service à vous demandez." Dit-elle.

" Allez-y, je vous écoute."

" C'est ...On est le 14 février aujourd'hui et ... j'aurais voulu faire une surprise à Clint."

" C'est votre anniversaire de mariage?" Demanda Stark.

" Non .. ... c'est la St Valentin." Dit-elle.

" Ah oui, la St Valentin ... Cette fête inventée par le secteur du commerce pour inciter les consommateurs à acheter des cadeaux..." Ironisa Stark.

" Euh ... oui .. je .. Thor est toujours sur Asgard... Bruce et Natasha ... Ils ont prévu de ... d'aller au restaurant en tête en tête, je ... j'arrive pas à joindre le Captain America... Pourriez-vous garder mes enfants? Juste ce soir? J'aimerai pouvoir me retrouver avec mon mari ... Le temps d'une journée." Demanda t-elle gênée.

Stark pris au dépourvu, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était étonné de sa demande et touché aussi par la demande de cette jeune mère de famille.

" Euh ... oui .. de toute façon je .. je bouge pas d'ici ..."

" Merci ... monsieur Stark ... je vous remercie beaucoup." Dit Laura gaiement.

" A quel heure je dois m'occuper de vos marmot?"

" Je ... leur réunion fini à 18h... j'aurais bien aimé lui faire la surprise..."

" Appelez-moi quand vous partez... je m'occuperais bien d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas." Assura Stark.

Laura parti, Stark monta à l'étage. Il regarda ces deux petits garçons et se demanda ce qu'il allait leur faire faire jusqu'à ce qu il ne soit l'heure de dîner. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'opter pour leur mettre un dessin animé.

Il était dans le salon sur son Stark phone, accompagné de Callum et Lewis les enfants d'oeil de faucon qui dessinaient calmement quand Steve rentra.

" Hey... t'es pas dans ton labo?" Dit le soldat en riant.

" Je fais le babysitter. Clint est au resto." Lui Dit-il sans quitter son Stark phone des yeux.

" Natasha et Bruce aussi." Dit Steve.

" Je sais ..." Avoua Stark.

" Hey... ce sont des jolis dessins que vous faites là?" Dit Steve aux enfants Barton.

" Çà, c'est ma maman." Dit le petit.

" Et toi Callum qu'est ce que tu dessines?" Demanda Steve.

" Un robot de l'espace..." Dit Callum les bras levés en l'air.

" Wahou, il est beau..." S'exclama Rogers.

" Je sais pas trop dessiner..." Avoua le plus grand.

" Mais si tu te débrouille bien... hein Tony..." Dit Steve attendant de l'ingénieur une réponse positive.

Stark se pencha sur le dessin.

" Mouais ... J'aurais pas mis de cape moi... les robots n'ont pas de cape... " Répondit Stark.

" C'est un Iron man de l'espace ... comme sur Asgard ... " Répondit le jeune garçon.

" Hum... t'aimes les robots?" Demanda l'ingénieur.

" Oui ... le père Noël m'a ramené un robot... tout rouge ... il s'appelle nono." Dit Callum le sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu veux qu'on en fabrique un à deux?"

" Oui ..." Cria le plus grand.

" Viens, je t'emmène à mon labo."

Stark prit la main de Callum et l'emmena dans son labo. Étonnamment calme, Tony assembla avec l'aide de son petit assistant les pièces du robot. Au bout d'une heure le robot fut assemblé et était prêt à fonctionner.

" Il marche ... je peux le garder?" Demanda le petit bout.

" Biensure, c'est le tien, c'est toi qui l'a fabriquer." Dit tony.

" Tu m'as aidé." Avoua le jeune garçon.

" J'en ai déjà plein des robots Celui-ci est à toi."

" Lewis, il fait quoi?" Demanda Callum

" Attend, on va regarder."

Stark ordonna à Jarvis de leur montrer ce que faisaient Steve et son petit frère. L'écran leur montrait deux têtes blondes qui dessinaient calmement. Tony fut touché par la douceur et la patience que Steve avait avec les enfants.

Ils sourient tous les deux à l'image qu'ils voyaient.

Stark et Callum les rejoignirent accompagnés de leur robot.

" Lewis regarde mon robot... je l'ai construit avec Iron man. Dit fièrement l'enfant ."

" Et moi j'ai fais les Avengers ... Papa, il est là. Là, c'est tante Natasha. Thor. Bruce. Hulk."

" T'es bêtes Lewis, Bruce et Hulk c'est les mêmes." Dit le grand frère de celui-ci.

" Non c'est pas vrai ... ah non c'est pas les mêmes." Demanda t-il à Steve.

" On va dire qu'ils ont un corps pour deux ... c'est moi ça?" Demanda Steve .

" Oui et là c'est Iron man." Dit le petit garçon tout fière.

" Je ressemble pas à ça moi?" Dit Tony offusqué par l'image qu'avait l'enfant de lui

" Si, c'est toi ... " Confirma le petit.

" Ah bon ..." Répondit Stark.

" J'ai faim." Se plaignit Callum.

" Je ... pizza les enfants?" Demanda Tony.

" Oui..." Répondirent Steve et les enfants.

Après avoir mangé, Captain America leur fit faire leurs toilettes, les coucha et rejoignit Stark dans le salon.

" Ça y'est, ils sont au lit. Callum ne lâche pas son robot. T'as eu une bonne idée." Dit Steve.

" Il est très doué manuellement." Avoua Tony

" Je pensais pas que tu aurais été aussi patient avec lui."

" Je l'aime bien."

" Tu nous met un film?" Demanda Steve.

" On va dans ma chambre?" Proposa Stark. " On sera plus à l'aise." Ajouta t-il.

" Je te suit." Lui répondit captain america.

Dans la chambre de Stark, Steve, la telecommande dans les mains s'assit sur le lit .

Stark s'empara de la commande puis dit.

" J'avais d'autres projet en tête."

Il embrassa Rogers puis le poussa en arrière, il grimpa sur le corps musclé du super soldat. Il embrassa le cou de steve puis lui enleva son débardeur. Ses lèvres douces parsèment le torse saillant de Steve jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à son nombril. Steve enleva le tee-shirt de l'ingénieur laissant apparaître l'ark au milieu de sa poitrine. Celui-ci toucha le cercle lumineux du bout des doigts troublé par la splendeur de l'éclairage qu'il diffusait.

Stark enleva le pantalon en lin du soldat, puis revint lui donner un baiser. Steve, toujours ébloui par l'ark, ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter par un Stark plus que brûlant. Le Captain tressaillit lorsque Tony effleura son membre à travers le tissus. Celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts, les muscles fins du dos de l'ingénieur. Stark, complètement allongé sur Steve, frotta son membre contre la hanche de ce dernier. Il se redressa esuite et obligea le chef des Avengers à se retourner. Dans un mouvement brusque, il enleva le caleçon de Captain America et caressa la peau douce de ses fesses. Une main sur ses fesses, l'autre entremêlée dans la chevelure blonde Stark souffla " j'ai envie de toi Steve."

Steve répondit en gémissant. "je suis à toi."

Stark sûr de lui, frotta son membre entre ses fesses, tenant fermement la tignasse blonde du soldat. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur Steve, pour accéder à sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif et du gel lubrifiant. Il déploya le latex sur son membre érigé puis s'enduit les doigts de gel ... Il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'antre du soldat puis le sortit aussi délicatement pour le réintroduire encore. Steve, les yeux fermés, la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller gémissait. Stark confiant en introduisit un deuxième. Ce qui fait gémir Steve de plus belle.

L'ingénieur rehaussa les fesses du soldat et glissa son membre à l'intérieur... Un souffle long se fit entendre... puis un son presque inaudible sortit de la bouge de Steve.

Stark tenant maintenant le cou de Steve, sortit son membre pour le réinsérer ensuite ... Steve tremblant, commença à se tortiller. Il sentait le membre de son partenaire glisser en lui... Stark accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient, une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Steve, Stark caressa de l'autre son visage lui tournant le dos. Steve se cambra pour épouser parfaitement le corps de l'ingénieur. Les yeux toujours clos, steve poussa un long gémissement lorsque Stark atteignit sa prostate... à l'unisson, les deux héros gémirent. Stark ferma les yeux à son tour pour tenter de contrôler son orgasme qui arrivait progressivement. C'est au son de la voix de Rogers qui murmurait son prénom que Tony se déversa en lui... Jamais il n'avait joui aussi rapidement, il n'avait jamais ressentit de tels émotions avant... avant lui ... Steve Rogers...

Stark se retira doucement et se laissa tomber contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son cou. Steve se tourna et prit son partenaire dans les bras ... Le serrant plus que jamais contre lui. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de Tony reprendre un rythme normal. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

Au milieu de la nuit, Natasha qui venait de s'endormir après une soirée en tête à tête avec Bruce, entendit un bruit venant des escaliers. La belle rousse prête à se battre alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était prête à bondir sur l'intrus quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Peppers qui était face à elle.

" Peppers? J'ai failli vous assommez." Dit la veuve noire.

" Je .. j'arrive pas à joindre Tony. Il répond pas au téléphone".

" C'est vous qui appellait depuis tout à l'heure ? Vous êtes passé par le labo?"

" il n'y est pas..."

" Il doit-être là, son téléphone est dans le salon... il doit dormir, comme les autres habitant de la tour je suppose." Dit Natasha sur un air de proche.

" Je ... je vais voir dans sa chambre."

" Ok .. je vais me recoucher moi."

Natasha venait d'entrer dans ses draps quand elle entendit des brides de conversation.

" Toi et le Captain America... c'est une blague Tony ?"

" Pepper, laisse-moi t'expliquer..."

" Je ne veux rien savoir... Je ne pensais pas çà de vous non plus ... le super héros de l'Amérique ..."

" Pepper ne t'en prend pas à lui... Pepper attend..."

Natasha n'entendait plus rien mais se pressa d'aller voir Rogers et lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

" Steve? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé..." Elle vit Captain America enfiler un jean, le torse nu. Elle reprit..." C'est bon, j'ai compris ...Steve... comment t'as fais pour tomber entre les griffes de Tony Stark..."

" Je..."

" Tu le connais, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas stable... et je... je suis surprise que tu sois attiré par les hommes... Stark, ça m'étonne pas.. c'est un coureur de jupon .. ça lui fait plus d'occasion de.. enfin tu sais... mais toi..."

" Je, j'ai craqué... complètement ... Natasha... je l'aime... je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais j'ai craqué sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je pense à lui... jour et nuit... "

" Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas stable... je comprends il t'a fait du rentre dedans et t'as craqué mais..."

" Vous vous trompez, c'est moi qui l'ai charmé en premier..." Coupa Steve.

" Et tu crois que ça va te mener où?"

" Je ..je sais pas ...mais je l'aime..."

" Pauvre Steve... Amoureux de Tony Stark... Enfin je suis là si t'as besoin de moi... " La veuve noire prit le soldat dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Tony réussit à stopper son assistante.

" Pepper, je suis désolé, je t'assure... j'aurais voulu que tu l'aprennes autrement... Et puis je pensais pas que t'allais débarquer dans ma chambre en pleine nuit."

" J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton téléphone."

" Je, je l'avais pas sur moi...:

" Je sais... Tony... Rhodey à eut un accident. .. C'est pour ça que je suis venue."

" Rhodey.! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Pepper! Dit moi!"

" Il y'a eut une explosion et il a été projeté sur 10m..."

" Une explosion?"

" Il est dans le coma..."

" Rhodey...Et il est où?"

" Il est à l'infirmerie du Shield..."

Tony couru jusqu'à sa voiture et fonça directement au shield.

Natasha et Steve parlant de la relation de ce dernier avec Stark, buvaient un café lorsque Pepper envoya un texto a Natasha pour lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Steve ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'enfourcher sa moto pour rejoindre l'ingénieur au Shield. De son côté, Natasha informa Bruce qui prit la décision de s'y rendre également.

A son arrivé, Steve resta derrière les vitres de la chambre où avait été placé le lieutenant colonel. Il vit un Stark complètement anéanti à côté de ce corps meurtri. Il n'osa pas les déranger et resta ainsi. un peu plus tard Bruce arriva accompagné d'un médecin du Shield.

Bruce entra directement en déclarant qu'il avait peut-être un remède.

" Tony..."

" Bruce ... il va jamais s'en remettre... s'il ne sort pas du coma d'ici 72h il... il sera paraplégique. .. "

" Je sais, Fury m'a raconté. .. "

" Ces putains de rayon gamma. .. Comment ça se fait que Rhodey en a reçu ... Pourquoi ils l'ont laisser s'en approcher? Pourquoi ça a explosé ? ...Rhodey..."

" Tony... les rayons gamma ne sont pas stable, tu le sais ... une particule à explosé, il était dans le périmètre... d'autres ont été inffecté mais les particules s'estompent sur eux... car ils sont conscients... alors que Rhodey lui, comme il est dans le coma ... Ça ne fonctionne pas... On sait pas pourquoi. ..mais j'ai la solution."

" C'est quoi?"

" Il faut le réveiller..."

" Et comment?"

" Le sérum du super soldat... t'as bien dis que Steve ne dormait pas plus de 4h par nuit... "

" Oui..."

" Le sérum peut envoyé un message a son système nerveux et régénérer le régulateur de sommeil ... ça a peut marcher..."

" tu peux le faire?"

" Il me faut le sang de Rogers..."

" Il ...il deviendra pareil que Steve..."

" Je pense pas..."

" Comment ça..."

" Je ne vais pas lui injecter le sérum directement mais faire une transfusion sanguine... C'est moins puissant que le sérum... il faut tenter Tony..."

" T'as raison ..."

Steve toujours derrière les vitre comprit et entra.

" Prenez mon sang et sauvez-le..."

La transfusion sanguine faîtes, Steve retourna à la tour... Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de leurs relations affectives. Stark lui, resta au Shield, surveillant l'état de santé de son meilleur ami tout en examinant le sang de Captain America de plus près.

Bruce accompagna Rogers pour surveiller son état de santé... une transfusion sanguine n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

C'était au bout de 38h que le lieutenant colonel ouvrit les yeux. Bruce rejoignit Stark.

" Je suis content qu'on ait réussi... On a plus qu'à attendre de voir si ses anticorps rejettent les rayons gamma... si je pouvais en faire autant... "

" T'as pas reçu la même dose..."

" Mouais.."

" J'ai eut une idée hier... j'y ai travaillé toutes la nuit... j'ai analysé le sang de Steve... tu as dis que le sérum dans son sang avait été dilué..."

" Ouais son sang a muté..."

" Si j'arriverai à faire un antidote ...on a toujours essayer d'isoler le sérum de son sang pour pouvoir créer un antidote et le guérir complètement. Mais on a jamais essayé de ne pas isoler le sérum et faire un antidote de son sang directement."

" Ouais continu..."

" On a son sang... Rhodey s'est réveillé... Il faudrait juste inverser le processus... et le focaliser sur le régulateur de sommeil... j'ai fais des calculs... si Captain America enfin si son cerveau ne se repose jamais il risque une embolie neuronale... "

" Tu voudrais forcer l'hypocampe de se rappeler d'envoyer un signal au régulateur de sommeil via un antidote de son propre sang..."

" Exactement ...d'après les renseignements du Shield, il pourrait y arriver sans çà, mais, il n'y arrive pas. "

" Il faut synthétiser un antidote... ça peut marcher..."

" Jarvis, calcul le pourcentage de probabilité de réussite."

" Tout de suite monsieur."

Bruce et Tony se mirent tout se suite au boulot.


	13. Chapter 13

Il était près de 2h quand ils finirent de synthétiser le sang de stSteveeve.

" Çà c'est fait." Dit Stark en sortant l'éprouvettes du sang de Steve du spectrogramme.

" Bon, j'ai plus qu'à créer un antidote.." Dit Bruce.

" Plus qu'à?" Repris stark

" Ouais, je sais ..Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Rhodes, on a des bases solides... Ça va me prendre quelques heures ... Tu devrais profiter d'aller te reposer... "

" Sûrement pas, je reste là et je lâche rien..."

" Tony... T'as dormi depuis l'accident de Rhodey ?" S'inquiète Bruce.

" Non et il est hors de qestion que je ferme les yeux."

" Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi? Ça va faire bientôt 48h tu devrais te reposer... T'arrivera à rien sinon ... "

" Bruce..."

" OK... Écoute, si tu dors pas, j'arrête. "

" Ben, arrête... Moi je continu..." Lui répondit l'ingénieur bien décidé à ne pas dormir.

" Putain de caractère! Tony!... Juste une heure ou deux... De toute façon, toi tu ne peux plus rien faire... C'est mon domaine maintenant.." Cria Bruce

" OK, c'est bon, je capitule ... Une heure pas plus ... Jarvis, réveil-moi dans une heure." Dit l'ingénieur énervé.

" Bien, monsieur. "

Stark se posa et Bruce continua.

Au bout d'une heure, Jarvis réveilla son maître mais Tony ne l'entendit pas. Bruce le laissa dormir jusqu'à qu'il eut fini. C'est au bout de 4h, qu'il eut terminé et qu'il réveilla l'ingénieur.

" Tony, Réveille-toi, j'ai fini."

" J'ai dormi combien de temps?" Demanda Tony.

" 4H."

" 4H? Jarvis ! Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me réveiller à 3h?"

" Je l'ai fais monsieur ... " Répondit l'IA

" Il l'a fait, tu t'es pas réveillé." Soutien Bruce.

" Monsieur, les calculs de proprobabilité de réussite sont fini." Reprit le robot.

" Ça donne quoi?"

" Les probabilités que l'antidote RS réussisse à régu-".

" Abrège Jarvis." S'impatiente Stark.

" 43 % monsieur."

" 43%?" Soupira Tony.

" C'est bien assez Tony." Le rassura Bruce.

" Ouais ...quelles sont les autres probabilités?"

" 26% que l'antidote RS-"

" Pourquoi antidote RS?" Questionna Stark.

" Régulateur de sommeil... Je savais pas comment l'appeler... Et puis c'est les initiales de Steve donc ..." Dit Bruce gêné

" Euh... ok ensuite Jarvis ?"

" 26% pour que le sérum supersoldat soit annihiler. 17% qu'il n'a aucuns effet, 8% pour qu'il entraîne une déficience mentale et 6% pour qu'il entraîne la mort."

" T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur?" Demanda Tony à l'intelligence artificiel.

" C'est le protocole que vous avez vous-même mis en place monsieur."

" C'est jouable mais c'est à Steve de prendre la décision. Si c'est comme Rhodes, il va falloir attendre 2 jours avant qu'il se réveille." Précisa Bruce.

" Qu'il se réveille?"

" Je ne peux pas l'opérer sans le plonger dans un coma artificiel..." Avoua le médecin.

" Il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller... 6%. Repeta Stark."

" C'est à lui de décider... Tu veux que je l'informe?"

" Non... je vais le faire..." Dit Stark.

" Natasha m'a dit pour mercredi..."

" Pepper a du mal..."

" C'est sérieux votre histoire?"

" Sérieux? Je.. tu me connais ...il ... oui... bien plus que je l'aurais pensé au départ ..."

" OK... Tu sais ce qui t'attends? Par rapport à l'antidote. ..."

" Ouais ... Quoiqu'il se passe je serais là. Je le lâcherais pas... quelques soit le résultat."

" Il est l'heure de rentrer, je crois ... je vais mettre l'antidote en sécurité, tu passes voir Rhodey?"

" Ouais..."

" Je te rejoins dans sa chambre."

Tony alla voir son ami puis il rentra avec Bruce.

Natasha, Clint , Laura et Thor étaient dans le salon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent

" Alors comment va Rhodey?" Demanda Natasha.

" Mieux ... Ça a marché ..." Répondit Bruce.

" Tant mieux..." Répondit Laura

Je suis soulagé." Avoua Clint.

" Et vous, comment allez-vous ami Stark ?" Demanda Thor.

" Je .. je vais bien .. Merci... Steve n'est pas là?"

" Il ...il est dans sa chambre... Tony... Joue pas avec lui." Lâcha la veuve noire.

" Je joue pas ... Dit Tony en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Captain America."

Tony entra calmement dans la pièce et vit un Steve allongé les yeux au plafond, pensif.

" Steve..." Il se redressa.

" Comment va t-il?"

" Bien ...il est tiré d'affaire... Et toi? Pas de complications? Tu te sens bien."

" Oui..."

" J'ai ... Avec bruce on a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que ton régulateur de sommeil fonctionne correctement."

" Ah bon..."

" On a créé un antidote directement de ton sang et non du sérum, comme on a toujours voulu faire ... on pense que si ton hypocam-"

" Tony ..excuse-moi de te couper mais j'ai du mal à te suivre .. Moi les termes scientifiques c'est pas mon domaine."

" L'antidote pourrait obliger ton cerveau à réguler ton sommeil."

" C'est pour ça que j'ai pas de nouvelle de toi depuis plus de 36 heures? Je vais pas si mal que ça."

" Pour l'instant, oui mais, j'ai fais des calculs... À long terme ton manque de sommeil peut engendrer une déficience mentale... "

" T'es sûr?"

" Oui... non... ce sont que des statistiques ... mais j'ai pas envie que ça arrive et que je m'en veuille de ne pas avoir essayé de te sauver..."

" Et ton antidote?"

" Je sais pas si il fonctionnera comme on l'a espéré. Les probabilités pour que ça fonctionne sont de 43%."

" Pratiquement une chance sur deux."

" T'as 30% pour que tu perdes tes capacités de super soldat."

" Ça serait pas plus mal..."

" Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il y a 15% de probabilités que l'antidote entraîne une déficience mentale voir qui entraîne ...ta mort."

Steve s'allongea sur le lit, Stark fit de même. Steve reprit.

" Tu penses qu'on devrait essayer ?"

" Je... C'est toi qui voit... Tu as le temps.. Réfléchi... L'antidote est prêt... quoiqu'il en soit, je serais là... quelque soit ta décision, je serais là... quelque soit les résultats, je serais là... je te lâche pas Rogers..."

" Je... je vais y réfléchir. .. "

Tony se nicha au creux des bras de Steve, il s'endormit rapidement. Steve lui, réfléchit à cet histoire d'antidote.

Quand Stark se réveilla, 6 heures plus tard, Steve n'avait pas fermé l'oeil ce qui le poussa à tenter cet antidote.

" Je vais le faire..."

" Tu m'as parlé?" Dit stark à demi-comateux

" L'antidote ... on va tenter..."

" T'es sûr?"

" Ouais... C'est pas une vie... ni pour moi ni pour toi ... j'aimerai bien m'endormir contre toi ... j'y arrive des fois... mais j'aimerai pouvoir le faire toutes les nuit et dormir... dormir pendant plus de 4h... je suis prêt."

" Ok... je serais là... je... "

" On fait ça quand?"

" Quand tu veux..."

" Aujourd'hui..."

" Je.. Je vais voir avec Bruce si c'est possible... tu m'attends ici?"

" Oui..."

Stark embrassa longuement son amant puis alla voir le docteur Banner.


	14. Chapter 14

Il était là, vêtu d'une chemise hospitalière, prêt à faire le grand saut . L'opération avait été programmé la semaine suivante. Fury avait été au courant du projet et voulait que Rogers voit un psychologue avant de se lancer vers cet opération. Elle était d'un tel risque pour le super soldat qu'il voulait qu'il soit sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Stark avait été prié lui aussi d'en consulter un mais il refusa fermement. Il ne se livrait pas si facilement, surtout pas à un inconnu. Stark entra dans la salle d'opération avant qu'il ne plonge Captain America dans un coma artificiel du quel il se pourrait qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

\- Ça y'est c'est le grand jour. Dit Tony.

\- Tony... murmura Steve.

\- Oui...

\- Tu seras là à mon réveil?

\- Biensure ...

\- Et si je me réveille pas. Demanda le soldat.

\- Tu te reveilleras.

\- Tony, c'est toi même qui a fait les calculs.

\- C'est Jarvis... t'as intérêt de te réveiller...

\- Jarvis ... Dit Steve en riant... C'est ta création ... c est toi mais en virtuel...

\- Je ... une larme coula sur la joue de l'ingénieur.

\- Tony ça va aller... rassura Rogers.

\- Je... c'est rien... c'est toutes ces lumières... j'ai pas de lunette soleil sous la main... J'ai mal aux yeux... mentit Stark.

\- Mais oui, biensure... si jamais, je me réveille pas.

\- Arrête de dire çà. Coupa Stark.

\- Tony, tu peux pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas à 100% donc laisse-moi finir. Si jamais je ne me réveille pas ... promet-moi de ne pas rester enfermer dans ce labo... prends soin de l'équipe pour moi ne les laisse jamais tomber ainsi que Rhodey... et Pepper. Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis... Bruce entra.

\- Désolé... on est prêt.

\- Ok... Dit le soldat en soufflant.

\- Prend soin de lui. Demanda Stark à Bruce.

\- T'inquiète pas... Rassura Banner.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit Tony.

\- Merci, ça va me faire du bien de dormir... Dit Steve en souriant.

En voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de Steve, Stark lui prit la main et en embrassa le dos puis lui dit à l'oreille " je rigole pas t'as intérêt de te reveiller capsicle" ce qui fit sourire le super soldat.

Un médecin lui mit un masque puis lui ordonna de compter de 10 à 0.

\- 10 .9 ..8 ...7...

\- Il est endormit, rythme cardiaque stable, poul régulier. Dit le mé!decin.

\- Tu devrais sortir ... Tony. Dit Bruce.

\- Bruce...

\- T'inquiète pas. Rassura ce dernier.

Stark sortit de la pièce, et se plaça à côté de Fury, derrière les vitres de la salle d'opération .

\- Ça va marcher... Dit le directeur de Shield.

\- J'espère bien. Avoua Stark.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que vous finiriez ensemble... à vrai dire, j'aurais jamais ser que vous finiriez avec qui que se soit d'ailleurs.

Stark ne réagit même pas. Fury lui-même fut étonné.

\- Vous devez beaucoups l'aimer pour ne pas réagir à mes sarcasmes... Dit fury confus.

Tony, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il se passait face à lui, répondit.

\- Même si je n'étais pas amoureux de lui j'aurais réagis de la même manière... vous croyez quoi? Que je suis un monstre? Tony vint de se rendre compte qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même qu'il était amoureux du super soldat... il marqua une pause puis reprit.

\- Et puis je vous signale que j'en ai eu des conquêtes et pas qu'un peu... Pepper a même réussit à me supporter pendant 5 mois l... alors que vous, on ne vous a jamais vu avec quelqu'un. C'est à cause de la 2D? Vous trouvez pas le trou?

\- Ah, je vous retrouve bien là, Stark... ça fait plaisir. Dit Nick Fury en souriant.

Stark sourit à son tour... puis ils se reconcentra sur l'intervention...

Après plus d'une heure, Bruce sortit de la pièce.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, on lui a injecté l'antidote. Il aura une belle petite cicatrice... Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Bien prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera docteur Banner. Courage Stark. Dit Fury en s'éloignant. Stark souffla et resta là... à le regarder endormi...

\- Bon... tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher? Demanda Bruce.

\- Non... c'est pas la peine.

\- Tony... je veux pas que tu rentres tout seul.

\- Qui te dit que je rentre... je reste là.

\- Ça sert à rien que tu restes ici. Insista Bruce.

\- Je reste quand même.

\- Tu vas te reposer au moins?

\- Ouais...

\- Je préfère çà.

\- Mais pas maintenant.

\- Je m'en serais douté... Dés qu'ils ont fini de le recoudre tu pourras le voir ok?

\- Ok.

Bruce s'en alla et Tony resta là, il regardait le chirurgien qui le suturait. Tony se tourna et se laissa glisser le long de la vitre. Recroquevillé, la tête enfoui dans les mains, les larmes qu'il retenaient jusqu'à présent, coulèrent... et si ça ne marchait pas? Et si il perd la vie? Ne serait-ce pas lui, qui lui aurait enlevé en cherchant à mettre en oeuvre un antidote pour réguler son sommeil? Et si ses calculs étaient faux et que le manque sommeil n'affecterait pas ses capacités mentaux à long terme? Stark se laissa envahir par les doutes et les craintes... puis se reprit lorsque les chirurgiens sortirent de la pièce.

\- Je peux le voir?

\- Oui allez-y...

Stark s'approcha tout doucement de lui... et embrassa de nouveau sa main.

\- Steve, je sais que tu m'entends... reviens...je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... je t'aime... je t'aime si fort... bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru... reviens, c'est tout ce que je veux... même avec un handicape, je te veux, je sais que tu préférerais être mort plutôt que d'être handicapé mais moi je veux que tu vives... je sais... je suis égoïste... je pense qu'à moi, j'ai toujours été égoïste... mais là, j'assume complément... je t'ai promis de ne pas squatter le labo alors je n'irai pas, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles... je reste ici... avec toi... je t'aime Steve Rogers.

Stark s'assit sur le tabouret puis posa délicatement sa tête à côté de la sienne... il entremêla ses doigts dans les siens puis à son tour Stark s'endormit.

Ce fut Bruce qui le réveilla.

\- Hey... viens manger...

\- Bruce?

\- Viens manger, je t'ai apporté un hot dog...

\- Hot dog chili?

\- Oui, allez viens...

Stark lâcha la main de Steve et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce et de se restaurer.

\- Ça va?

\- Ça ira mieux quand il se réveillera...

\- Je me doute, oui... ça fait que 6h... tu vas rester ici jusqu'à son réveil c'est çà?

\- Oui...

\- Tu sais comment faire passer le temps... je suppose que je vais te retrouver au laboratoire du Shield ?

\- Non...

\- Non?

\- Je reste avec lui...

\- Tony... ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça mais... tu devrais t'occuper l'esprit... bricole, je sais pas, fais quelque chose...

\- Non...

\- Tony...

\- J'ai pas le coeur à çà...

\- Bon, je vais aller voir les médecins et je retourne à la maison, t'as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Non...

\- Ok j'y vais.

Bruce alla voir les médecins puis retourna chez eux. Il raconta aux autres son désarroi face à un Stark depérissant.

\- Il me fait de la peine. Murmura Bruce.

\- T'as toujours été proche de lui... et t'as un grand coeur. Dit Natasha

\- Tu le verrais Natasha... même son ennemi serait touché. Reprit-il.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire? Demanda Thor.

\- Je sais pas... il parle pas... on dirait une loque... Dit Bruce...

\- Il n'y avait plus que Steve qui arrivait à lui arracher un sourire. Avoua Natasha.

\- Jarvis... Murmura Bruce.

\- Oui, docteur Banner. Répondit de suite l'ia

\- Toi... tu es seul qui pourrait le secouer. Reprit-il.

\- Jarvis? Demanda Natasha.

\- Oui c'est son double...

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de mise à jour... je crains fort de ne pas lui envoyer la joie qu'il avait lorsque monsieur Rogers et lui étaient ensemble. Déclara le robot.

\- Merde ... Jura Thor qui surprit tout le monde.

\- C'était bien tenté Bruce... Dit Clint.

\- Cependant, mon maître semblait être heureux en compagnie de monsieur Barton. Avoua l'ia.

\- Moi ? Tu déconnes non... je.. Je... je suis pas gay... qu... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Pas vous monsieur Clinton Barton mais monsieur Callum Barton. Informa Jarvis.

\- Callum? Dit Clint surpris. Ils ne se voyaient jamais. Il était toujours dans son labo.

\- Attend... la St Valentin. Se rappela Natasha... Jarvis il s'est passé quoi le 14 février? On peut visionner les vidéos.

\- Biensure mademoiselle Romanoff.

Jarvis leur passa toutes les vidéo où Callum et Tony étaient ensemble. Clint prit la décision d'emmener son fils aîné au Shield. Celui-ci s'empressa d'emmener son robot qui ne quittait jamais.

Tony était toujours assis sur son tabouret la main toujours ancrée avec celle du soldat.

\- Iron man! Cria Callum qui fit sursauté tout le monde..

\- Callum? Dit Stark surpris.

Le petit garçon s'approcha du Captain America endormit puis dit.

\- Il dort? Chuchota maintenant l'enfant.

\- Il .. il dort oui. Dit Tony.

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt?

\- Je l'espère, oui.

\- Tu as vu mon robot, il fonctionne toujours.

\- Oui, je vois. ...

Callum l'allume et le robot doucement s'avança.

\- Ouh la, il a une baisse de tension!

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Il va mourir?

\- Euh...

\- Non, je veux pas que Jarvis meurt... pleurniche le petit.

\- Jarvis?

\- je l'ai appelé Jarvis. Comme ton robot... il va mourir alors?

\- Non, on va le réparer et même l'améliorer. Tony se tourna vers Clint.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter... je ..

\- Oui allez-y...

\- Merci...

Stark emmena le petit Callum au laboratoire du Shield pour reparer Jarvis junior.


	15. Chapter 15

La table du labo numéro 4 du Shield n'avait jamais était aussi bordélique... Stark se sentait mieux avec des écrous, des vis et des composants électroniques éparpillés un peu partout.

Tony assis d'un côté de la table, le fer à souder dans la main, attachait minutieusement les pièces. Callum quand à lui, serrait des vis minuscules avec ses petits doigts. Ils avaient décidé de repenser complètement le fonctionnement du robot. Ils désassemblérent le robot, les jambes, les pieds, les bras, les mains, le corps, la tête, puis Stark ajouta quelques pièces supplémentaires sur le circuit imprimé indépendant â chaque membre. Il avait eut une idée mais la cacha à l'enfant, il voulait que se soit une surprise pour lui. Aux environ de 19h Clint les rejoignit.

\- Callum... c'est l'heure.

\- Regarde papa... Jarvis est tout cassé... mais on va le réparer avec Iron man.

\- Oui, je vois... allez, il se fait tard.

\- Maintenant?

\- C'est l'heure de manger...

\- D'accord. Dit Callum se traînant de force jusqu'à son père.

Stark lui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il continuait ses soudures minutieusement.

\- Tony...

\- Oui.

\- Tu viens?

\- Où ça? Demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Manger.

\- Je...

\- Allez... Sinon... sinon, je reprend tout tes jouets... vis , écrou, tout.

\- Ok... souffla Tony qui avançait doucement.

En rejoignant le self, ils passèrent devant des bâches transparentes. Stark s'arrêta un moment devant les rideaux de plastiques qui scellaient l'entrée du laboratoire scientifique numéro 2 du Shield. Clint se tourna.

\- Hey... le milliardaire... on a faim nous, alors viens...

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce labo...

\- C'est du passé... le colonel va bien...

\- Avec Rogers et cet histoire de sommeil je n'ai même pas pris le temps de mener mon enquête... j'ai plus d'une fois eu Fury face à moi et je ne lui ai même pas demandé des explications sur ça...

\- Tu le feras en temps voulu... malheureusement ça peut arriver... les rayons gamma tout ça, c'est... Regarde Bruce, outre le fait qu'il se transforme en bête verte féroce, il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, je trouve ... allez Starky on a faim nous.

\- Mouais on y va... t'as raison... je m'en occuperai plus tard... et ne m'appelle plus jamais Starky... Dit le sarcastique Tony Stark.

Les trois garçons se restaurèrent puis c'était l'heure pour Callum et de son papa de repartir.

\- Bon, allez... on va y aller Callum.

\- Mais mon robot...

\- Tony va en prend soin, ne t'inquiètes pas..

\- Non... Pleurnicha l'enfant

\- Callum, il faut rentrer, tu termineras demain. Et puis Tony doit se reposer aussi.

\- Il a raison bonhomme... Jarvis junior est entre de bonnes mains avec moi ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Dit l'ingénieur calmement.

\- D'accord... Dit l'enfant faisant la moue.

Barton, père et fils accompagnèrent Tony jusqu'à la chambre de Rogers. Le petit garçon posa un baiser sur la joue du Captain de l'Amérique puis sur celle de son héros. Iron man.

Stark avait promis à Rogers qu'il n'irait plus dans un labo jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais se disait que le Captain comprendrait sa démarche d'aider un enfant. Les yeux toujours fermés, toujours sous respirateur artificiel Rogers avait l'air d'un ange. Après avoir raconté sa journée au Captain America, le philanthrope se laissa tomber sur ce corps inerte... cela faisait maintenant plus de 48h qu'il était dans cet état léthargique et il avait bien peur que cet état en reste à ce stade.

Toute la nuit, Stark s'était accroché à la main du héros de l'Amérique. Assis sur son tabouret, sa tête sur le rebord du lit Stark dormait. Il fut réveillé par une infirmière qui lui apporta un plateau déjeuner.

\- Monsieur Stark... chuchota l'infirmière.

\- Hum... Marmonna t-il.

\- Je vous ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

\- Hein... dit-il surpris.

\- Le directeur Fury m'a ordonné de vous apporter de quoi vous substentez ..

\- Ah... Quel heure est-il Jarvis?

\- Qui est Jarvis ? S'interloque t-elle.

\- Euh mon... mon majordome... Avoua t-il.

\- Il n'y a que vous et moi ici. Dit l'infirmière.

\- Vous oubliez déjà Captain America... vous le pensez déjà fichu? Il n'y a plus d'espoir? Dites-moi vous pensez que c'est la fin pour lui? Réagit-il au quart de tour.

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je... je parlais simplement de personne consciente... je ne disais pas ça pour... Dit-elle confuse de ses propos.

Stark souffla et regarda à nouveau Rogers endormit... l'infirmière posa le plateau sur la table à roulette et la fit rouler jusqu'à lui puis après avoir prise les fonctions vitales du patient elle s'en alla.

Stark regarda un moment le plateau puis repoussa la table. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Steve et partit.

Bruce arriva à l'accueil du secteur médicale. Il demanda des nouvelles de son patient puis de Stark.

\- Je lui ai amené un plateau repas ce matin. Ordre de directeur.

\- Il l'a prit? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre du patient.

\- Je ne sais pas... dit-elle en suivant les pas pressés du docteur.

\- Non... bien évidement. dit-il en découvrant le plateau intact.

\- Votre ami commence à perdre la tête, ce matin il m'a parlé de son majordome...

\- Si Rogers ne se réveille pas bientôt, j'ai bien peur qui ne la perde complètement la tête.

\- Il m'a demandé ce matin si c'était la fin. Si votre patient ne se réveillera jamais, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'un coma pouvait être long, très long même mais je m'y suis abstenue...

\- Vous avez bien fais... même si je crains comme lui qui ne se réveillera plus... ça fait déjà plus de 60h c'est inquiétant... où est-il?

\- Qui ça?

\- Stark... où est-il?

\- Je ne sais pas je...

\- Hm... je pense savoir où il est... enfin je l'espère.

Bruce se rendit dans tout les labos du shield à la recherche de son ami. Il le retrouva au labo technologique numéro 4.

\- Je savais bien que je retrouverais dans un labo. Dit Bruce souriant à la vue d'un Stark concentré sur ces composants.

\- C'est... c'est pour callum... son robot.. il date de la préhistoire... je le modernise un peu...

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça... l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle t'a amené un plateau repas...

\- Mouais... et j'avais oublié comment la bouffe des centres hospitaliers était inffecte.

\- Comment tu peux dire çà... tu n'y a même pas touché.

\- C'est justement parce que je sais que c'est inffecte que je n'y ai pas touché.

\- Faut que tu manges Tony.

-J'ai pas faim.

\- Tony... il.

\- Banner lâche-moi s'il te plaît... Lâcha Tony.

\- Je m'inquiètes pour toi si tu ne manges rien...

\- Laisse-moi travailler s'il te plaît... j'ai un robot à améliorer... Dit Stark en coupant la parole au médecin.

\- Bien... je retourne au près de Steve...

\- Tu sais pas où je peux trouver une casquette ou un truc dans le genre?

\- Euh non... tu veux que je te ramène une casquette?

\- Merci... une petite taille... rouge...

\- OK... je ... je passe voir Steve et je vais te chercher ça. Dit Bruce surpris de la demande de ce dernier.

Stark ne dit rien et reprit sa soudure. Il ouvrit tout les tiroirs pour trouver les matériaux qu il cherchait. Une plaque d'acier très fine, des crochets, une plaque en aluminium, des diodes infrarouges, des puces électroniques i-tech. Tout était en place sur l'établi, ul n'y avait plus qu'a assembler tout ceci. Il commença a coller une micropuce sur une toute petite plaque de métal ainsi que d'y implanter une toute petite pile et une diode infrarouge. Il recouvrit le tout par un petit coffrage qui se refermait avec une vis. Puis il fit fondre de l'aluminium et en fit deux lanières plus fine qu'il relit aux extrémités du boîtier. Il souda deux crochets de chaque côté. Et voilà premier prototype terminé. Il n'y en avait plus que trois à faire.

Après avoir fini les trois autres, il les rangea dans une petites boîtes puis se laissa partir dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec çà, il repensait à son amant, toujours dans un coma profond... Il était 13h quand le docteur Banner refit son apparition. Stark sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ça y'est enfin, je pensais que t'étais perdu.

\- Une casquette rouge c'est pas facile a trouver.

\- Donne...

\- Je te l'a donne à une seule condition.

Stark souffla

\- Laquelle?

\- Tu manges.

\- Bruce...

\- Tu manges et je te l'a donne.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Bruce... Si je mange j'aurais pas fini avant que Callum arrive.

\- Je pense qu'il comprendra... alors marché conclus? Dit Bruce sur un air de vainqueur.

\- Marché conclus. Souffla t-il.


	16. Chapter 16

Après s'être restauré avec son ami, Stark retourna au labo et trouva Callum et Clint penchés sur le robot encore désarticulé.

\- Ah, tu es là... bon, j'ai bien avancé. Dit Stark tout fiers.

\- Il est toujours en mille morceaux. Constata l'enfant. Tu as terminé de recoudre tout les circuits? Demanda Callum en se penchant sur le circuit imprimé qui trônait dans chaque membre de Jarvis junior.

\- Oui, j'ai tout soudé... j'ai encore un truc à faire... Bon, Callum, toi, tu t'occupes de rassembler Jarvis junior... Tiens les vis sont là...

\- Et toi? Demanda le garçon.

\- Moi je dois encore installer le relais de la carte mère...

\- D'accord donc, je suis le meccano et toi le technicien... On fait comme ça. Dit le petit garcon

Clint d'un oeil ahurit par les propos de son fils, leur annonça qu'il allait les laisser en paix... qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'ils auraient finis.

Tony pris un scalpel est fit une incision sur la visière. Le garçon lui demanda à quoi lui servirait une casquette mais l'ingénieur lui fit comprendre que c'était le travail du technicien et non du meccano. Il inserra la carte mère, un relais, une diode infrarouge puis une pile avant de recoudre la casquette. C'est au bout de deux heures quand il fut l'heure du goûter que Clint refit son apparition.

\- Alors les génies vous en êtes où?

\- Moi j'ai fini... t'es long. Râla Tony Stark sur son jeune apprenti.

\- Hey... je suis pas un grand moi... Dit Callum légèrement sur la défensive.

Clint allait gronder son fils sur le fait qu'il parle de la sorte à un adulte mais fut couper par Stark.

\- gna gna gna dépêche-toi... j'aurais déjà fini si c'était moi.

Clint rit aux gamineries de son collègue.

\- Bon... on va faire autrement... donne-moi ça. Dit l'ingénieur en lui arrachant le tournevis des mains... Ouvre le tiroir en dessous de l'étau. y'a une boîte, ramène-là.

Clint se surprit de voir que son fils savait a quoi ressemble un étau... Stark aurait-il pris le temps de lui expliquer? Il en était sur le cul.

\- Voilà... encore une... et c'est bon... Tu as ouvert la boîte? Demanda Tony.

\- Non...

\- Ben, ouvre-là. Qu'est ce que tu attends? Le petit garçon ouvrit la boîte et trouva quatre petits bracelet...

\- C'est quoi?

\- Ben, tu vois bien ce sont des bracelets... Dit stark en posant le robot reconstruit à terre. Mets-les...

Le petit garçon se débattait pour les accrocher soit-même. Stark souffla en le voyant galèrer et l'aida tout de même à les enfiler. Deux bracelets autour de ses poignets et deux autres sur ses chevilles... Stark enclencha alors le bouton qui alimentait Jarvis junior.

Le petit garçon resta immobile face à son robot qui n'avançait pas du tout.

\- Il ne marche pas... Dit le garçon en pleurant...

Stark souffla encore une fois.

\- Biensure qu'il ne marche pas... c'est un robot, il ne fait que ce que tu lui ordonnes de faire voyons... lève un bras...

Le garçon s'exécuta.

\- Il lève le bras! Cria t-il.

\- Redescend-le maintenant.

\- Il fait tout ce que je fais?

\- Oui...

\- Génial. Cria le petit...

\- Tiens mets ça... Dit tony en lui déposant la casquette sur la tête. Bon, je t'explique son fonctionnement... les bracelet que tu as sont reliés à ton robot... quand tu lèves la jambe droite, il fait pareil... la casquette est non seulement reliée à sa tête mais elle est aussi sa carte mère... sans elle a proximité, rien se ne passe... je t'ai mis un mini réacteur ark dans Jarvis junior... il fonctionnera probablement jusqu'à ta mort...

Clint se décomposa face aux propos de Stark. Il aurait pu s'abstenir de parler de ça à un petit garçon. C'était Tony Stark on le changera jamais. Se dit-il.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas réussit à réduire l'ark en plus petit fragment pour la casquette et les bracelets... Ce sont des piles... je te donnerai la référence au cas où tu doives les changer... c'est bon? C'est clair pour toi?

-Oui très clair. Dit Callum très fiers.

Callum s'amusa avec son robot levant les bras et les rabaissant ensuite. Levant le pied droit puis le reposa ensuite. Callum dansa et le robot suivait minutieusement les gestes de l'enfant. Stark accompagna Callum dans ces gestes... Tout fiers lui aussi de la modernité de Jarvis junior... Clint riait de voir son propre enfant et un autre qui était en réalité un adulte s'amuser avec un robot. Bruce entra précipitemment dans le labo.

Stark s'arrêta de suite.

\- Il est réveillé... Dit Bruce essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Stark coura directement vers la chambre de Rogers suivi de très près de Bruce, Clint, Callum et de Jarvis junior.

Le souffle coupé, Stark s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte. Rogers pivota la tête vers lui.

\- Tony...

Stark s'approcha de lui.

\- Ne parle pas, économise-toi.

\- Je...

-Chut...

\- On peut retirer les 15% de chance que je sois mort ou handicapé.

\- Chut...

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si ça a l'effet escompté. Dit Bruce...

Stark prit la main de rogers et la cala contre sa joue... les yeux fermés Stark, prit une grande bouffé d'air... puis Rogers attira Stark dans ses bras... après quelques minutes Stark se dégagea de Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as toujours le gène du super soldat... t'as failli me briser la colonne vertébrale en me serrant contre toi... Dit Stark, les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- 30 % en moins donc... Ajouta le soldat... c'était quoi les 5 % restant déjà?

\- Que ça n'ait aucun effet... rien... aucuns changement à ton état...

\- Le pire est évité donc...

\- Ouais, on va dire çà...

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si tu trouves le sommeil facilement. Annonça Banner.

\- Oui, ben, si vous permettez docteur Banner, je pense que j'ai dormi assez longtemps, il me semble non? J'ai dormis combien de temps au fait?

\- 72 h

\- Ah quand même... ça change de mes 4h habituel...

\- T'oublies les 70 ans que t'as passé sous la glace captain igloo?

\- Je vois que t'as pas perdu ton humour pendant que je dormais...

Stark sourit et lui embrassa la main... il était tellement heureux qu'il s'en sorte. Callum entra à son tour dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds...

\- On a réparé mon robot. Dit-il fièrement à Steve.

\- Ah oui? Dit le soldat.

\- Oui, maintenant rvis junior fait tout ce que je fais... Tony à mis plein de pièce... mais je l'ai aidé... Dit-il tout fiers de lui.

Steve sourit au petit garçon puis regarda à nouveau l'ingénieur... "je suis fiers de toi Tony..."

\- Bon, on va vous laissez. Dit Clint...

\- OK... à plus tard Clint... à plus tard bonhomme... Dit simplement Stark.

\- Je sors quand? Dit Steve impatient.

\- T'es pas prêt de sortir mon pote, tu sors à peine du coma...

\- Et? Si les gènes du super soldats sont toujours intactes dans une heure j'aurais repris toutes mes forces vous savez. Répondit Steve.

\- Hm... c'est pas faux... je vais demander l'avis de mes confrères... je te promets rien Steve... Annonça banner.

Bruce s'en alla et Tony put enfin déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Tu m'as fais peur... Avoua Tony. Je pensais que... J'allais te perdre à tout jamais... je m'en serais voulu... c'était mon idée... je crois que je ne me le serais jamais pardonner s'il t'était arrivé malheur.

\- N'y pense plus, je suis là... alors raconte moi, c'est quoi cet histoire de robot...

Stark lui raconta toute l'histoire n'oubliant pas de préciser quel composant il avait utilisé puis finit par s'endormir dans les bras du blond.

Bruce revint au petit matin.

\- Bon... les médecins sont d'avis de t'autoriser à revenir à la tour... mais je garde un oeil sur toi. Dit Bruce.

\- Super. Dit simplement le soldat ...


	17. Chapter 17

A leur retour, tout le monde les attendait... tout le monde était présent y compris Rhodey et Pepper. Les questions des Avengers sur l'état de Rogers fusaient dans tout les sens... Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus d'apprendre à Steve tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son coma. Les missions que Natasha dut effectuer. Clint qui avait permis à Callum de passer du temps avec Tony. Bruce de l'inquiétude qu'il avait eut vis à vis de Tony... Tous avaient quelque chose à dire. Sauf Pepper qui se faisait toute petite... Tony la regarda tendrement, s'approcha d'elle et l'emmena dans le couloir.

\- Pepper...

\- Tony... je... je suis contente que ça finisse bien...

\- Pepper... je suis désolé... j'aurais jamais pensé que ça finisse comme ça...

\- Tu parles de l'état de Rogers là?

\- Je parle de nous... De notre histoire... j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour... que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi...

\- C'est... ça me touche... Répondit simplement l'assistante

\- Tu es la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé Pepper... la seule femme que j'aimerai... je pensais pas que... que je te de délaisserai pour quelqu'un... surtout pas pour un homme... mais... je... il compte beaucoup pour moi... il... il est... tout comme toi il est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé...

\- c'est beau ce que tu dis là... enfin jamais aimé... il y a tout de même Rhodey... il risque de faire la gueule si il entend çà...

\- hm... c est vrai, il est le deuxième alors... mais bon c'est pas exactement pareil...

\- c'est sûre... Rhodey et toi c'est juste de l'amitié... c'est juste de l'amitié Tony ? hein ? Rassure-moi vous n'avez pas couché ensemble?

-Non... Biensure que non...

Stark souffla... et Pepper le prit dans ses bras...

\- C'est tout, c'est fini Tony... Steve est en vit... et... on est là... je suis toujours là... je le serais toujours... je l'ai toujours était... alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'en irais... je suis là... Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Stark, sous ses airs ingrats craqua... la seule femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, le serrair contre elle... il pleurait... il pleurait soulagé de tout ce qu'il venait de ce passé... la probable mort de son bien aimé avait été irradiqué... la femme qui fut parti de sa vie depuis temps d'année comprenait les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du chef des Avengers... il pleurait en silence dans son cou... les bras entourant également son cou... il reprit une bouffée d'air frais puis se décolla de la blonde venitienne.

\- Je ferais mieux de...

\- Oui vas-y, je t'en prie. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en lui souriant.

Stark rentra dans la cuisine cherchant Steve du regard.

\- Où est steve?

\- Je sais pas... Répondit Clint.

\- Il etait là. il y a deux minutes. Ajouta la veuve noire.

Stark se dirigea vers le salon et pleura... pleura tout les larmes de son corps ce qui alarmit les autres qui se précipitèrent à leur tour .

\- Il dort? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Vous avez réussi? Demanda Natasha.

\- Oui... on a réussi. Dit Bruce serrant son ami dans ses bras...

Stark se dégagea des bras de Bruce et s'approcha du soldat... il lui remit une mèche en place puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front...

\- Dors mon amour, dors. Dit-il calmement.

Fin.


End file.
